El amor surge en las situaciones más complicadas
by VeroUchiha
Summary: Sasuke pertenece a una época en la que las mujeres desaparecieron y se ha creado una raza de hombres que pueden dar a luz, los donceles, siendo él uno. Descubrirá, que al igual que muchos donceles, su vida puede ser en extremo cruel y dura... o quizás no.
1. El compromiso, la promesa y el beso

**EL AMOR SURGE EN LAS SITUACIONES MÁS COMPLICADAS**

_**Sumarry:**_** En una época donde las mujeres han desaparecido, y en la que se ha creado una nueva raza de hombres con la capacidad de poder tener hijos, los donceles, que sólo sirven para eso y son vistos como juguetes sexuales, Sasuke Uchiha, doncel por excelencia, descubrirá que la vida puede ser en extremo cruel y dura.**

**Es comprometido con un hombre de 45 años, Orochimaru, que tiene un hijo que está obsesionado con él, Sai.**

**Sai abusa de él y empiezan los problemas, un doncel que ha perdido su virginidad con alguien que no es su esposo no vale nada. ¿Qué pasará ahora? (Sai/Sasu) (Orochi/Sasu) (Kaka/Ita) (Otras parejas sorpresa nwn) **

_**(P.D.: Está lleno de parejas raras, lo sé… pero denle una oportunidad…seguro que les gustará n.n)**_

Personajes: Sasuke, Sai, Orochimaru, Otros

Categoría: Naruto

Géneros: Angustia, Drama, Humor, Romance, Universo Alterno

Advertencias: Chan, Incesto, Lemmon, Mpreg, Parafilias, Violación

Clasificación: M

**Aclaraciones: **

-xxxxx- Diálogos.

_-xxxxx-_ Pensamientos.

_**/xxxxx/**_ Flash Backs o recuerdos.

**(N/a: xxxxx)** Notas de la autora

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece y para ser franca tampoco lo quiero u.u, pero no me molestaría si me dieran a 5 chicos llamados: Sasuke, Madara, Sai, Gaara e Itachi ... pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y yo lo utilizo sin obtener ningún beneficio_ (aparte de algún review y de hacer sufrir un rato a Sasuke... cosa de la cual nunca me hartaré )_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1:**** El compromiso, la promesa y el beso.**

¿Cómo era posible que todo lo malo siempre le pasara a él?

Pensaba un chico de unos 15 años, de cabellos negros con reflejos azules peinados hacia atrás, de ojos negros y profundos como un par de pozos, piel tan blanca como la leche y con una apariencia muy delicada, totalmente diferente a su arisco carácter.

Uchiha Sasuke era ese chico que no hacía más que maldecir mentalmente su suerte.

Su apariencia delicada se debía a que era un doncel. Los donceles eran una raza de hombres con la capacidad de poder dar a luz, que habían surgido, desde hacía una buena cantidad de años, porque las mujeres habían desaparecido.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en un sillón en la sala de su casa. Frente a él estaban su padre Minato y su papá Fugaku, que era el que lo había traído al mundo**.**

En otro sillón estaba un hombre de unos 45 años, de aspecto serpentino, sonriendo feliz de la vida. Aunque se notaba que su sonrisa era totalmente falsa.

En una pared cercana estaba un hombre de unos 24 años, cabellos negros hasta los hombros, ojos negros que parecían no transmitir emoción alguna y piel en extremo pálida, como si nunca hubiera tomado el sol. Su nombre era Sai, y era hijo de Orochimaru, el hombre que parecía serpiente.

El hombre que estaba pidiendo la mano de Sasuke en ese preciso momento.

El hombre que a los ojos de cualquiera parecía un maldito pedófilo que buscaba saciar sus deseos con uno de los donceles más hermosos que pisara la tierra.

-¿Y bien?- insistió Orochimaru clavándole la mirada a los padres de Sasuke.

-Minato…- murmuró Fugaku por lo bajo.

Minato sólo cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-De acuerdo- aceptó por fin, aún y cuando sabía de antemano que su hijo le odiaría de por vida.

-¡No pueden hacer eso!- gritaron dos personas al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke fue uno de ellos. El otro fue su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha, un hombre de 21 años, tez morena, cabello negro atado en una coleta, ojos negros y tan profundos como los de su hermano. Tenía unas curiosas marcas bajo sus ojos que asemejaban a unas ojeras.

Itachi estaba apunto de abalanzarse sobre sus padres, pero la mirada que le dirigió Minato le indicó que de hacerlo se metería en un gran problema.

-¿Por qué mejor no me toma a mi en vez de a mi hermano?- pidió Itachi como última opción con tal de salvar a Sasuke del Infierno en el que seguro viviría.

Fugaku reprendió a Itachi con la mirada al atreverse a hablar de esa forma.

Orochimaru miró detenidamente a Itachi. Le recorrió de arriba hacia abajo una y otra vez. Primero con una mueca de desagrado ante tal osadía. Un doncel no estaba al mismo nivel que un hombre. Los donceles sólo servían para dar a luz, y en su defecto, no eran más que juguetes.

Luego se relamió los labios al notar que el mayor de los hermanos no estaba nada mal.

Pero él quería era a Sasuke y había venido era a por él. No se iría sin su premio.

-Lamento decirte que quien me interesa es Sasuke, y no cambiaré de opinión- Orochimaru le miró con desprecio, recordando que era un doncel y se había atrevido a hablarle como si fuera un hombre cualquiera.

-Lo siento Orochimaru-san- dijo Itachi forzadamente.

Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza y mordió su labio inferior de la misma manera.

No porque Orochimaru no hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Itachi. Sino porque su hermano se había atrevido a decir semejante idiotez.

Él no dejaría que Itachi sufriera lo que le tocaba sufrir a él. Agradeció que Orochimaru no aceptara la dichosa petición.

También lo hizo por obvias razones. Ahora estaba comprometido con un hombre que parecía querer comérselo con la mirada y que no conocía de nada.

Sólo sabía que era un socio muy importante de su padre y uno de los hombres con más dinero en el mundo. Tanto así que estaba seguro de que si sus padres no aceptaban, manejaría sus hilos con esa poderosa arma llamada dinero, para dejarlos en la calle.

Y no era que los Uchiha fueran pobres ni nada de eso. Eran una de las familias más adineradas inclusive.

Pero sabía que su poder no se comparaba al del Sannin.

No se atrevió a volver a replicar. Él no tenía ni voz ni voto en esa reunión. Era un doncel y para colmo menor de edad. Lo que significaba que quienes tomaban las decisiones eran sus padres, no él.

Y ellos ya habían elegido.

-Entonces todo sea dicho- Orochimaru se levantó sin dejar su sonrisa, al tiempo que lo hacían los demás presentes –Vendré por ti mañana en la tarde- susurró a la altura de Sasuke acariciando una de sus mejilla –Fue todo un placer- dijo despidiéndose de los Uchiha mayores.

Sai hizo una reverencia y salió tras su padre.

-Sasuke…- Fugaku no cambió en ningún momento su tono frío. Y cuando intentó tocar a Sasuke este retrocedió y dio media vuelta marchándose del lugar, dejando a Fugaku con la mano levantada.

-¿Cómo se atrevieron a hacer eso?- reprochó Itachi –Le entregaron a Sasuke, como si fuera un objeto cualquiera, a un hombre que sólo lo hará sufrir y únicamente jugará con él-

No recibió respuesta alguna y optó por marcharse del lugar.

-Minato, ¿Hicimos bien?- preguntó Fugaku mirando por la ventana como un lujoso auto negro arrancaba frente a su casa.

Minato abrazó a su esposo por atrás, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro del otro.

-Si, Fugaku. Hicimos bien- respondió Minato. Aunque ambos sabían que era una de las mentiras más grandes que se habían dicho.

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Uchiha Sasuke era considerado por muchos, además de uno de los donceles más sexys que existiera, uno de los más fríos y arrogantes.

Era considerado un ser carente de cualquier sentimiento y emoción existente.

Pero, su hermano mayor, que en esos momentos estaba sentado frente a él, sabía que esa forma de ser suya era una máscara. No era real.

Itachi lo conocía mejor que nadie. Mejor que sus amigos, que sus padres, que su familia… le conocía tan bien como a la palma de su mano, y sabía con certeza que Sasuke era un chico como cualquier otro.

Sonreía, se enfadaba e inclusive lloraba cuando creía que nadie lo veía, sin enterarse, de que él lo escuchaba tras la puerta de su habitación, maldiciendo en silencio al causante del llanto de su hermano.

Itachi sabía en ese momento, con sólo ver la mirada de su hermano, que en cualquier instante su furia estallaría. Y probablemente hasta Troya ardería.

Sabía que su hermano contaba mentalmente intentando calmarse, su terrible seño fruncido le delataba.

-¿Sasuke…?- preguntó Itachi esperando alguna otra reacción por parte de su hermano.

No era que esperara a que su hermano se arrojara a sus brazos, vencido por el llanto, porque sabía que sus lágrimas nunca serían vistas por nadie. Ni esperaba que riera tontamente aceptando su destino.

Simplemente esperaba que Sasuke se atreviera a decirle algo.

Pero este parecía no querer colaborar mucho que digamos.

-Joder, dime algo- pedía Itachi apunto de jalarse los cabellos.

Cuando eran más pequeños, hacía 8 años más o menos, le había prometido que estaría con él por siempre. Que nada los separaría. Que él lo protegería aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

Y buscaría como fuera posible que esa promesa no se rompiera.

_**/Sasuke se veía de unos 8 años. Corría escapando de una panda de niños que venían riéndose y burlándose de él.**_

_**-Vamos Sasu-chan. Quiero un besito tuyo- pedía uno de ellos, mientras los otros le reían la gracia.**_

_**-Si Sasu-chan, sólo uno- gritó otro -¿Cómo creen que bese una nenaza chicos?-**_

_**Sasuke apretaba los puños y aceleraba el paso. Al tiempo que los otros niños también lo hacían.**_

_**Él no tenía la culpa de haber nacido doncel. Eso era algo que no era premeditado. Pero tal parecía que a los demás siempre les gustaría molestarle por eso.**_

_**Aunque juraría que en el grupo había otros 2 donceles como mínimo. Quizás más.**_

_**Suspiró cerrando los ojos. Había llegado a un callejón sin salida y estaba atrapado.**_

_**Se volteó y notó que tenía a los otros casi encima suyo.**_

_**-Sasu, no deberías hacerme enojar- dijo el que parecía el líder. Para luego pasar a darle una patada en el abdomen, haciendo que se arrodillara agarrándose dicha parte con fuerza y provocando que las lágrimas salieran.**_

_**-Awww- se burló otro del montón –Si se ve monísimo llorando- el niño no pedió tiempo y le asestó otra patada al Uchiha.**_

_**-Matte, onegai- pedía Sasuke sin parar las lágrimas. Sintió como alguien le jalaba los cabellos levantándole del suelo. **_

_**-Sasu, yo sólo quería un beso tuyo. ¿Era mucho pedir?- decía el líder con tono resignado –Si no me lo das por las buenas, será por la fuerza-**_

_**Sasuke lo empujó haciendo que cayera al piso y ambos rodaran por el callejón repartiéndose golpes. Aunque se notaba a leguas que el otro iba ganando.**_

_**Pero él no le daría su primer beso a un cualquiera. **_

_**Su primer beso tenía que ser con alguien a quien amara y en una ocasión muy especial.**_

_**Si, hasta él sabía que eso era muy cursi y romanticón.**_

_**Él niño lo acorraló entre su cuerpo y el piso sosteniendo sus brazos por sobre su cabeza. Sasuke le escupió en la cara y el otro niño le metió un golpe en la cara.**_

_**-Aprende cual es tu lugar doncel de mierda- dijo dejándose de juegos.**_

_**En ese mismo momento el niño aulló de dolor al sentir como alguien le jalaba el interior, haciéndole un doloroso calzón chino.**_

_**-¿Estás bien otouto?- preguntó un Itachi de 14 años que tenía en una mano unas bolsas de comida y con la otra apartaba de un jalón al niñato.**_

_**-Hai nii-san- respondió Sasuke secándose las lágrimas.**_

_**-Lárguense de aquí- dijo Itachi helándole la sangre a todos los presentes, pues había empleado un tono totalmente aterrador -¡Ahora!- gritó al notar que los niños se habían quedado paralizados.**_

_**Y estos no tardaron ni un segundo en salir disparados huyendo despavoridos.**_

_**-Arigato nii-san- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa mientras caminaban juntos a casa.**_

_**Itachi se paró y Sasuke lo hizo unos metros más adelante al notar que ya no había nadie a su lado.**_

_**Sasuke retrocedió unos pasos e Itachi se agachó a su altura, revolviéndole los cabellos y provocando un gracioso puchero en la carita del menor.**_

_**-Hagamos una promesa, ¿Te parece?- preguntó Itachi ganándose toda la atención de Sasuke.**_

_**-¿Qué promesa?- preguntó Sasuke presa de la curiosidad.**_

_**-De ahora en adelante siempre te protegeré, no dejaré que ningún otro idiota te haga algo malo- dijo Itachi haciendo que Sasuke sonriera abiertamente –Nunca me separaré de ti hermanito, siempre estaré ahí cuando más me necesites, cuando quieras ayuda-**_

_**-De acuerdo, ¿Qué debo prometer yo?-**_

_**-Tú no te preocupes, algún día te diré que quiero que me prometas- dijo Itachi lanzando una carcajada a causa de la mueca de enfado de su hermano.**_

_**-No es justo Itachi. Además no voy a ser siempre un niño, algún día nos separaremos nii-san- dijo Sasuke decepcionado.**_

_**-Ay otouto-baka- dijo Itachi burlón –Aunque nos separemos yo siempre estaré protegiéndote. Digamos que de ahora en adelante seré algo así como tu ángel guardián-**_

_**-Nii-san- Sasuke abrazó a su hermano mayor con las lágrimas apunto de salir a flote.**_

_**-Yo siempre estaré contigo Sasuke. En las buenas y en las malas. Siempre estaré ahí cuando más me necesites- dijo en un susurro apenas audible uniéndose en un abrazo con el menor. /**_

Y así había sido. Desde ese momento jamás habían peleado y eran de lo más unidos. Ambos se adoraban.

Y desde ese momento siempre había estado junto a Sasuke. Siempre velando por él.

No podía ser que porque a un sujeto depravado se le antojara pervertir a su hermano fueran separados.

-No lo permitiré…- dijo por lo bajo Itachi, bajando la cabeza y apretando los puños.

Sasuke no hizo ni dijo nada al respecto, él sabía a que se refería su hermano.

Él tampoco había olvidado esa promesa hecha hace tantos años. Era imposible olvidar algo como eso.

-Sasuke- dijo Itachi con tono entusiasta –Ahora si te diré que quiero que me prometas-

Sasuke levantó una ceja ante la extraña actitud que había adoptado Itachi. Cualquiera diría que estaba embarazado con esos cambios tan repentinos de humor.

O a lo mejor era bipolar. Si, eso era incluso más probable.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sasuke, aunque temía por lo que fuera a pedirle Itachi.

-Bueno, no es una promesa en si. Pero lo entenderás- Itachi se rascó la nuca nervioso, pero luego cambió a su actitud de siempre –Quiero que me des tu primer beso- dijo perforándolo con la mirada.

El menor no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante dicha petición. Nada más y nada menos que SU hermano mayor le estaba pidiendo le diera algo tan valioso como su primer beso.

Lo peor del caso era que él estaba dispuesto a dárselo con todo el gusto del mundo. Aún y cuando no lo amara. Prefería mil veces dárselo a él a tener que dárselo a ese vejete pedófilo pervierte menores.

Aunque ahora que lo veía de ese modo, ¿Qué pasaría entonces con su virginidad?

No pudo ni empezar a pensar en ello, puesto que sintió como Itachi se abalanzaba sobre él tomando sus labios en un beso algo rudo.

Itachi había usado tanta fuerza que inclusive había acabado recostándolo en la cama, con sólo sus brazos impidiendo que se acostara por completo. Itachi estaba sobre él en 4 patas y con una mano agarraba los cabellos de la nunca de Sasuke empujándolo contra si para profundizar el beso.

Los dos se sentían como en las nubes con ese beso, aún y cuando sabían que no sentían nada más que amor fraternal por el otro.

Itachi lamió los labios de Sasuke pidiéndole permiso para poder adentrar su músculo en esa húmeda cavidad inexplorada.

Y Sasuke no se negó. Incluso terminó de acostarse, pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Itachi y pegándolo aún más, si era posible, contra si.

El beso fue subiendo de tono. Las lenguas de ambos bailaban en una danza exótica presas del deseo y la pasión de sus dueños. El beso se había convertido en uno hambriento y fogoso.

Itachi pasó sus manos por debajo de la camisa del otro, tocando toda la piel que le fuera posible.

Sasuke los volteó a ambos e Itachi se dejó hacer, quedando ahora acostado en la cama y con Sasuke a horcajadas sobre él.

Itachi pasó sus manos por la espalda de su hermano, bajándolas hasta llega a las nalgas del otro, apretándolas con fuerza y lujuria.

-Aaah… Itachi…- con ese gemido acabaron el beso y ambos entraron en lucidez, separándose al instante ante el error que estaban apunto de cometer.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Sasuke estaba sonrojado y desviaba la mirada haciéndose el indiferente. Itachi por su parte tenía su típica cara de frialdad total, como si no hubiese pasado absolutamente nada.

-Tengo que irme- Itachi salió como si nada de la habitación. Sasuke se limitó a verlo irse, aunque estuvo tentado a detenerlo y volverlo a besar.

Sasuke se tocó los labios. Su primer beso había estado genial… increíble. No había más palabras para describirlo. Lo gracioso del asunto era que se lo había dado su hermano mayor, pese a que él había dicho que se lo daría a alguien especial y en una ocasión especial.

Aunque, la ocasión si podía catalogarse como "especial". Había sido tras haber sido comprometido y estar por irse a vivir con su futuro esposo.

Sonaba como si le hubiese sido infiel a Orochimaru Sannin. Y eso, aunque sonara cruel, le alegraba de sobremanera.

Inclusive soltó una risotada. Una mucama pasó por el pasillo en ese preciso momento, bajándole una gotita por la nuca, pero al instante en que Sasuke le dirigió una mirada asesina ella se marchó como si nada.

¿En qué estaba? ¡Ah, si!

Su risa fue disminuyendo hasta cesar, se dispuso a sacar las maletas y a arreglarlas.

¿Cómo les diría a sus amigos que estaba comprometido y no volvería a ir al Instituto?

Mañana iba a ser un día muy difícil…

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Orochimaru Sannin era un hombre capaz de conseguir todo lo que quería y se proponía.

Y el doncel Uchiha Sasuke no había sido la excepción.

Lo había visto un sin fin de veces, y no había podido evitar obsesionarse con él. Tenía amigos, con igual influencia que él, que también estaban enterados de la existencia de Sasuke.

Pero, se les había adelantado y le pertenecía exclusivamente.

Sai miraba a su padre sentado a su lado que no quitaba esa sonrisa sádica de su rostro, seguro imaginando como se divertiría de lo lindo con Sasuke.

Aunque no lo culpaba. Su padre tenía razón. Sasuke poseía una belleza difícilmente comparable o igualable. Era capaz de dejar prendado a cualquiera que lo viera.

Y él no había sido la excepción.

Aunque se había hecho el indiferente en la reunión, como si Sasuke no lo hubiera inmutado ni un poco, había resultado ser todo lo contrario.

De pertenecerle a cualquier otro, cualquiera menos su padre, no dudaría en arrebatárselo de las manos.

Pero… quién sabe. Sai era un Sannin, y los Sannin eran capaces de obtener todo aquello que querían. Aún y cuando este se encontrara fuera de su alcance.

**

* * *

**

**Amo este fic !!!, tengo unas ideas terriblemente malvadas para él kukuku!!!**

**Sasuke: por qué siento que la mayoría están increíblemente relacionadas con mi persona? ¬¬?**

**Porque tienes razón , creo que no va a haber fic en el que te haga sufrir más que en este **

**Itachi: claro que si ¬¬, tú siempre tienes ideas locas y extrañas donde le haces sufrir más de lo que lo has hecho anteriormente**

**No me regañes TTxTT**

**Itachi: tengo razón y lo sabes ¬¬... aparte, òxÓ? mi papá con Minato? WTF?**

**Larga historia u.u: lo había puesto con Kaka-hentai y a ti con Madara-sama, pero me dieron ganas de escribir Kaka/Ita, y luego de fundirme el cerebro pensando quienes terminarían siendo sus papás ha quedado en esto n.n... y me ha gustado n///n**

**Sasuke: ¬¬U**

**Naruto saldrá, pero muuuy adelante... y ya verán si tiene o no que ver con el Minato de mi historia n.n...**

**Y el porque se llaman Uchiha y no Namikaze (teniendo en cuenta que Minato es el seme de la relación) se explicará en algún momento n.n**

**Buenu, nos estamos viendo, no prometo el siguiente capítulo muy pronto puesto que la semana que viene ya empiezo con exámenes de lapso y no voy a tener tiempo para nada TTxTT...**

**Además, échense una pasadita por el otro fic en el que trabajo ahorita "Injusto" a ver que les parece, denle una oportunidad, a lo mejor acaba gustándoles n.n**

**Un beso a todas...**** y todos si los hay ... ja ne!!!**

**!"*+VeRoUcHiHa+*"!**


	2. Enfrentamientos

**CAPÍTULO 2:**** Enfrentamientos.**

Sasuke se preparó mentalmente para lo que sucedería hoy.

Suspiró hondamente y entró al Instituto, más específicamente al patio, donde esperaban a que sonara el timbre de entrada. Vio que como siempre su grupo de amigos estaba alejado totalmente del resto, pero aún así tenían todas las miradas puestas sobre ellos.

Pero es que ellos 6 eran algo especial: Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Kiba y él.

Aparte de estar "Como les daba la gana" o "Más buenos que pan dulce", como solían decir todos, cada uno era "un caso", por decirlo de algún modo.

Gaara era un verdadero sádico, un bravucón de primera, un maldito cabrón que traía a todo el colegio cagado del miedo, por grosero que sonase. Y bueno, parecía tener a veces una doble personalidad. Pero eso no le quitaba que poseía una belleza sin igual, de cabellos rojos como el fuego, ojos de un extraño color aguamarina rodeados por unas singulares ojeras y piel como mármol, con un extraño tatuaje del kanji amor en la frente.

Cosas de rebelde, decían todos sobre el mismo.

Neji por su parte, de cabellos marrones largos atados en una coleta baja, poseía una mirada que estremecía a cualquiera. Sus ojos eran blancos como perlas y parecían traspasarte cuando te miraba. Aparte, era un arrogante y creído por excelencia. Creía todo el mundo era inferior a él.

Shikamaru tenía pinta de vago, cosa que era cierta, con esa pose desgarbada, esa forma de ser de todo me da igual. Pero era un verdadero genio, con un coeficiente de 200. Sus cabellos marrones atados en una cola alta y ojos del mismo color.

Por último estaban Suigetsu y Kiba, los únicos donceles del grupo junto con él.

Suigetsu era novio de Neji y el único capaz de bajarle ese ego que tenía por los aires. De cabellos blancos y lacios y de ojos morados, traía a Neji a sus pies, babeando por él aunque se negase a admitirlo. Aparte de que a veces tenía un lado bastante pervertido.

Kiba por su parte andaba coladito por Shikamaru, que siendo como era no se daba ni por enterado, y Kiba era tan tímido que no se lo decía de frente. Cabellos marrones, ojos negros y con unas marquitas rojas en forma de triángulo en ambas mejillas.

Si, ya podía imaginárselos a todos cuando les contara las nuevas.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Suigetsu que sentado entre las piernas de Neji jaló a Sasuke contra si, quedando en cuatro sobre el mismo –Te extrañé- dijo abrazándolo y haciendo que Neji rodara los ojos -¿Por qué no viniste ayer?- dijo adoptando una pose dramática.

-Suigetsu, ya suéltalo- dijo Gaara cansado de esa extraña actitud que tenía su amigo.

-Tengo algo que contarles… algo muy importante- Sasuke cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza.

-No puede ser… ¿estás embarazado?- preguntó Suigetsu asustado –Nunca podré cumplir mi fantasía- dijo hecho un mar de lágrimas.

-¿De que diablos hablas?- preguntó Sasuke incómodo y con el ceño marcado.

-Siempre soñé con que hiciéramos un trío: tú, Neji y yo- dijo pegándose más contra Neji de manera insinuante, rozando sus nalgas contra la pelvis del mismo –Neji me daba a mí y yo a ti, o ambos a mi, o un cuarteto con Gaara también- dijo con un tono cargado de lujuria.

-Ni de coña- gruñó Gaara. Kiba estaba rojo de la vergüenza y Shikamaru miraba al cielo sin prestar la más mínima atención a la conversación.

-Dios, ya cállate pervertido de mierda- dijo Sasuke sin poder separarse aún de Suigetsu –Ni estoy embarazado ni lo haré con ustedes-

-Que malo- dijo Suigetsu haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos, soltando de una vez por todas a Sasuke –Acabas con mis ilusiones-

-Estás realmente enfermo- dijo Sasuke.

-Peor para ti. Neji y yo nos divertimos de lo grande en las noches- dijo Suigetsu volteándose y quedando frente a frente con Neji y poniendo una pose tan uke-sexy que hizo que a varios alrededor les diera una hemorragia. Neji al notar eso lo atrajo contra si, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a los otros.

Sasuke tenía un tic en una ceja. ¿Cómo Neji podía haber caído rendido con alguien como Suigetsu? ¿Cómo podía aguantarlo?

-¿No ibas a decir algo Sasuke?- habló por fin Shikamaru.

-¿Ah?... Ah si, cierto- ya hasta se le había olvidado que les tenía que decir –Estoy comprometido- dijo mordiéndose los labios ante la sola mención de la maldita palabra.

-¿Qué? ¿Es en serio?- preguntó Gaara que al igual que los otros estaba totalmente en shock.

-Si, es en serio- dijo jugando nervioso con sus manos.

Nadie supo que decir. Entre los seis se formó un silencio sepulcral por demás incómodo.

-¿Con quién?- preguntó Kiba, que estaba seguro que no había sido por la voluntad de Sasuke sino obligado.

-Orochimaru Sannin-

-¿El vejete pedófilo?- preguntó Neji con una mueca de desagrado, recibiendo un asentimiento con la cabeza por parte del Uchiha.

-¿Le conoces?- preguntó Shikamaru.

-Algo. Es socio de mi padre. ¿En qué diablos pensaban tus papás al comprometerte con alguien así?- preguntó Neji por demás extrañado.

-Que sé yo. Tiene mucho "sentimiento"- dijo Sasuke haciendo un ademán con las manos al mismo tiempo, indicado que estaba forrado en dinero –Supongo que eso tendrá mucho que ver- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Y? ¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Shikamaru.

-Nada- respondió Sasuke apretando con fuerza sus puños.

-¿Cómo que nada? Que problemático- preguntó de nuevo añadiendo su típica frase.

-Eso, nada. ¿Se te olvida que soy doncel y menor de edad? No puedo hacer nada al respecto- dijo Sasuke hecho una furia.

-Sasu, cálmate por favor- dijo Kiba cogiéndole de un brazo.

Sasuke se soltó del agarre de Kiba de manera brusca, dirigiéndole una mirada bastante agresiva, dio media vuelta y se largó de ahí.

Kiba se entristeció y bajó la cabeza. Al momento sintió como alguien le acariciaba los cabellos. Era Shikamaru, lo que hizo que se sonrojara violentamente.

-No te lo tomes como algo personal. Ya verás como se le pasa- dijo tratando de darle ánimos –Que problemático, esto no es lo mío- dijo con evidente fastidio.

El comentario hizo que Kiba riera por lo bajo.

-Hacemos mal tercio- dijo Suigetsu por lo bajo.

-Ya lo creo- secundó Neji al notar que sólo estaban ellos. Gaara se había largado. Neji supuso que habría ido a buscar a Sasuke, siendo el único que era capaz de calmarlo.

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O****-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Neji había tenido la razón, como siempre. Gaara se había ido a buscar a Sasuke.

Corrió por uno de los pasillos de Instituto y detuvo a Sasuke sosteniéndolo por un brazo con bastante fuerza.

-¡Déjame en paz Gaara!- le gritó Sasuke hecho una furia, volteándose para encararlo.

Al ver que Gaara no estaba dispuesto a obedecerle, Sasuke levantó su mano para propinarle un puñetazo, que el otro detuvo con suma facilidad.

Sasuke temblaba de la furia contenida, sumándole a eso que Gaara lo había detenido como si nada.

Llevaba aguantándose sus emociones y sentimientos desde el día anterior, pero ya no podía más.

Necesitaba descargarse.

Pero, Gaara se adelantó sabiendo lo que vendría. Le hizo una llave y antes de que se diera cuenta ya lo tenía tirado en el piso, y a él apoyando una pierna sobre su espalda.

-¡Te lo advierto Gaara!- gritó de nuevo.

-A mi no me andes amenazando Sasuke, que bien sabes que pierdes tu tiempo- dijo Gaara ejerciendo presión sobre el Uchiha.

-¡Ah! ¡Basta!- dijo con los ojos cerrados por el dolor.

Gaara lo soltó y se paró. Sasuke también lo hizo y antes de que pudiera volver a levantar su puño Gaara lo acorraló contra una pared.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Sasuke confundido ante la invasión de su espacio personal.

Gaara le apartó unos mechones de la cara con una ternura que ni él mismo sabía que poseía.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Gaara, aunque más que para Sasuke la pregunta parecía estársela haciendo a él mismo.

Sasuke se quedó callado, Gaara se estaba acercando peligrosamente a su cara.

Apoyó uno de sus brazos por sobre la cabeza de Sasuke y con la otra mano tomó su mentón levantándole la cara, puesto que era unos centímetros más alto que él.

Sasuke apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho de Gaara tratando de empujarlo.

-Gaara… esto no es gracioso- dijo Sasuke forcejando. Pero Gaara se pegó aún más contra su cuerpo.

-Lo sé- dijo el pelirrojo. Sasuke abrió la boca, pero antes de que dijera algo Gaara lo besó para callarlo.

Llevaba tiempo deseando hacer eso. Los labios de Sasuke se veían deliciosos y sabían igual de bien.

Demasiado bien, según su opinión.

Cerró los ojos y metió su lengua explorando la boca de Sasuke, esa que su hermano había besado también ayer.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, pero no se movió ni un poco. Ni para retirarlo ni para corresponderle. Simplemente se quedó estático.

Gaara se separó al notar que Sasuke no hizo nada.

-Te amo- dijo por fin. Aunque le había costado lo suyo. El prefería demostrar las cosas con acciones, era más fácil.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Jamás creyó que Gaara pudiera estar interesado de esa manera en él.

Era su mejor amigo, lo había sido desde que tenía memoria. Era raro.

-Tú debías ser mío, no de ese tal Orochimaru- dio un golpe con su puño a la pared a un lado de la cabeza de Sasuke haciendo que el mismo se estremeciera –Sólo mío- susurró con un tono bastante posesivo sobre los labios de Sasuke.

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?- un profesor que pasaba por ahí se detuvo ante la escena tan comprometedora.

Gaara se alejó con lentitud sin importarle si le habían visto o no, Sasuke por su parte metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón haciéndose el desentendido.

-¿Qué vio usted?- respondió Gaara de manera retadora, sacándole una sonrisa a Sasuke.

-No te pases de listo conmigo mocoso, sino quieres que te mande a la dirección-

Gaara levantó los hombros restándole importancia al asunto y como si nada se marchó del lugar seguido por Sasuke. Subieron un piso y caminaron al salón pues el timbre ya estaba por sonar. Gaara se apoyó en la ventana y Sasuke se paró atrás de él.

-¿Qué fue eso Gaara?- preguntó Sasuke tocándole la espalda algo nervioso.

-La verdad- Gaara lo atrajo contra si abrazándolo y apoyó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Sasuke, oliendo el aroma de sus cabellos –Te amo desde hace tiempo, pero no quería decírtelo, no quería arruinar nuestra amistad-

Sasuke se relajó entre los brazos de Gaara, se sentía protegido, como casi siempre que estaba con él.

-Pero…-

-Shh- Gaara lo silenció colocándole un dedo sobre los labios -Simplemente hagamos como que esto nunca pasó-

Aunque Gaara tenía el deseo de raptar a Sasuke, llevárselo consigo para alejarlo de ese tipo que sería su futuro esposo.

Quería que fuera sólo de él, tal como le había dicho.

Y, aunque Sasuke lo intentó, no pudo olvidar en todo el día lo que pasó.

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Itachi estaba en clases de derecho en la Universidad. Pero lo que menos hacía era prestar atención a la dichosa clase.

Estaba totalmente metido en sus pensamientos, no podía sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que había pasado ayer: el compromiso, el beso… en fin, todo.

Y por sobretodo la promesa. Esa dichosa promesa que había hecho hacía tantos años atrás y se negaba a romper.

¿Podría acaso seguir manteniéndola?

Sintió como un libro se estampaba contra su cabeza, sacándolo por completo de sus cavilaciones. El profesor estaba parado a su lado con libro en mano y los demás alumnos no hacían más que reírse de él.

-Presta más atención Uchiha-kun- le reprendió el profesor.

-Si Hatake-sensei-

Cuando Kakashi se dio la vuelta Itachi le taladró con la mirada, casi perforándole la nuca. Inclusive Kakashi se rascó la nuca algo incómodo.

Ese maldito profesor ya le cargaba harto. Hatake Kakashi, 28 años, cabellos grises en punta y ojos de color negro. Llevaba su boca tapada con una bufanda, la cual no se quitaba ni aunque hiciera un calor de los mil demonios, y en su ojo izquierdo llevaba un parche.

Nadie sabía que había bajo los mismos.

Según Itachi sólo lo hacía para dárselas del chulito. Pero lo cierto era que nadie tenía la más remota idea.

Sintió como en su bolsillo vibraba su celular, agradeció que siempre lo tenía puesto en vibrador. Lo que menos quería era que el profesorucho ese volviera a reprenderle.

**-"Deja de mirar tanto al profesor Itachi, se te está escurriendo la baba. Pareces un acosador apunto de violar a su próxima presa"-** apretó el celular con fuerza con una enorme vena marcada en su frente.

**-"Maldito rubio oxigenado. Cuando tu dejes de pensar en partir en dos a Sasori hablamos, o mejor aún, cuando dejes de fantasear con que te lo haga a ti"-** le respondió Itachi. A pocos puestos se escuchó una carcajada.

-¿Quieres compartirle el chiste con todos? Por lo que veo es muy gracioso- dijo Kakashi.

-Lo siento sensei- se disculpó Deidara aguantándose la risa –No volverá a ocurrir-

-Hmp-

**-"Trata de ser más disimulado ¿quieres?"-** escribió Itachi después de poner los ojos en blanco ante la estupidez de su amigo.

**-"Ya, ya, Itachi. Sé bien que no quieres quedar mal ante tu querido Kakashi. Perdóname"-**

Itachi se estaba hartando verdaderamente de los comentarios de Deidara sobre él y Kakashi, que no tenían la más mínima relación.

Inclusive, la tensión entre ambos era más que palpable. Básicamente no podían estar en un mismo salón sin que Itachi le dirigiera unas 10 miradas de odio como mínimo.

No tenía ni idea de donde diablos es que Deidara había sacado eso.

Decidió no volver a hablarle a Deidara en lo que restaba de clase, iba a acabar matándose. O mejor dicho, matándolo.

Las clases culminaron y aunque se negase a admitirlo, Kakashi hacía que estás fueran menos tediosas. Siempre tenía un chiste para todo. Eso era lo que básicamente hacía que nadie se quedase dormido.

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan lento?- preguntó Deidara poniendo los ojos en blanco. Itachi siempre se tomaba su tiempo para guardar sus cosas y acababan saliendo de último, y Deidara ya rogaba por irse a su casa.

Itachi le ignoró, terminó de guardarlo todo y cuando se iba a levantar Kakashi estaba frente a él impidiéndole el paso.

-Quiero hablar contigo Uchiha-

Con las ganas que él tenía de hacerlo.

-Profesor si es porque no estuve atento a su clase no volverá a pasar- Itachi trató de pasarle por un lado pero Kakashi se movió impidiéndoselo, frunció el ceño enojado.

-No es acerca de eso- Kakashi le dirigió una mirada a Deidara como diciéndole "Piérdete". Deidara miró a Itachi y este asintió, dándole permiso de largarse.

-Nos vemos en el estacionamiento- se despidió.

Kakashi espero a que los demás estudiantes se fueran del aula y cerró la puerta, quedando sólo ellos dos adentro. Se sentó sobre su escritorio e Itachi se paró frente a él.

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Kakashi haciéndose el loco.

-No se pase de listo conmigo-

-¿De que hablas?- Kakashi puso cara de no entender nada, aunque Itachi sabía que sólo estaba jugando con él –Tú fuiste el que dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirme- dijo poniendo su ojito feliz –Quizás… ¿Me declararás tu amor?- preguntó invadiendo su espacio.

-No me haga perder el tiempo. Yo me largo- estaba a punto de irse pero Kakashi lo tomó de un brazo impidiéndoselo.

-Me encanta verte enojado- dijo con un tono que podía pasar por seductor haciendo que Itachi se tensara.

Kakashi lo jaló contra él haciendo que quedara entre sus piernas.

-¿No te pone? Cualquiera entraría y pensaría que vamos a hacerlo, ja- se burló Kakashi.

-Déjese de bromas, no estoy para eso y menos con alguien como usted- dijo tratando de alejarse, pero Kakashi se lo impidió.

-Que cruel- dijo Kakashi haciendo un puchero -¿Pero eso es lo que quieres realmente, que te deje?- preguntó Kakashi tomándolo de las caderas y pegándolo contra sí.

Itachi no tardó en responder. Antes de que Kakashi se diera cuenta ya lo tenía agarrado del cuello.

-Jajaja, ¿piensas matarme acaso?- se burló Kakashi poniendo su ojito feliz -¿Te va la necrofilia?-

Dios, lo tenía tan cerca. Estaba perdiendo el control. Como ansiaba oír el crujido de su cuello al romperse entre sus dedos.

Apretó con más fuerza y sonrió sin darse por enterado.

Kakashi sabía que Itachi no era un doncel como cualquier otro. Era rudo y arisco, como todos los Uchiha en sí. Podría pasar por un hombre cualquiera de no ser por su apariencia delicada, que no era más que eso, una apariencia.

Y otra cosa que sabía era que si llegaba a perder el control le mataría. Porque sabía que tenía problemas de bipolaridad.

Todos bromeaban con eso, pero él sabía que era cierto. Incluso llegaba a parecer tener una doble personalidad.

Se soltó de su agarre y sin esperarlo salió del salón, encerrando a Itachi dentro.

-¡Sácame de aquí maldito desgraciado!- gritó dándole puñetazos a la puerta.

Y aunque Kakashi planeaba dejarlo salir en unos minutos no se imaginaba que lo que encontraría ahí le ablandaría de una forma increíble.

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Las clases en el Instituto habían acabado, los 5 chicos se dirigían a sus casas. Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru y Kiba se habían ido por un lado, y Neji y Suigetsu por otro.

Suigetsu caminaba enfurruñado atrás de Neji, que parecía ignorarlo de sobremanera.

Ya le había preguntado que se suponía le pasaba, pero no parecía tener las más mínimas ganas de responderle.

Pero no se iba a rendir.

Caminó con más rapidez, se paró delante de Neji y abrió los brazos impidiendo que siguiera. Neji levantó una ceja ante eso.

-¿Se puede saber que coño te pasa conmigo?- preguntó Suigetsu por demás molesto.

-No, la pregunta aquí es ¿Qué coño te pasa a ti?- le preguntó Neji igual de molesto –Últimamente estás actuando como una verdadera prostituta-

Suigetsu abrió los ojos sorprendidos y su mano paró en la mejilla de Neji que quedó perplejo. Nunca imaginó que Suigetsu llegaría a golpearlo.

-Porque seas mi novio no tienes derecho a tratarme de esa manera- Suigetsu estaba rojo de la ira –Ni tú ni nadie va a tratarme así de nuevo- estaba hablando de más. Eso era algo de lo que Neji no podía enterarse, por lo menos no por ahora.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Neji confuso.

-¡Que mierdas te importa!- gritó y se volteó hecho una furia pero chocó contra el amplio y fuerte pecho de alguien.

-Tiempo sin vernos Sui-chan-

Suigetsu retrocedió con miedo. Neji lo agarró por un brazo para intentar calmarlo, aunque no tenía ni idea de que era lo que estaba pasando.

-Kisame…- murmuró por lo bajo sin poder creérselo.

8 años sin verse y ahora aparecía como si nada. Volvía a meterse en su vida.

-¿Cómo…?-

-¿Salí de prisión tan rápido?- terminó Kisame con una sonrisa macabra en su cara. En ese momento, Suigetsu supo que nada volvería a ser como antes.

* * *

**Buenu, he aquí el capi 2.... no me convenció u.u**

**Encima no sabía como terminarlo, no quería poner nada más de Sasuke e Itachi porque quería dedicarme a ellos completamente en el capítulo siguiente u.u**

**Itachi: Otra vez con el mapache ese? ¬¬? que no se suponía que lo que ponías en todo fic era Ita/Sasu?**

**Si, y ya lo puse n.n, ahora le tocó al Gaa/Sasu, pero aparte de esas 2 no creo involucrar a Sasu con más nadie n.n, aparte de las principales claro está**

**Sasuke: Con eso de que me tienes de puto no me extrañaría ¬¬**

**n///n**

**Buenu, nos vemos en el capi que sigue n.n.... ja ne!!!**

**!"*+VeRoUcHiHa+*"!**


	3. Sufrimiento

**_(Se ve a Sasuke y Gaara parados frente a la pc y una silla que tiene la figura de una persona en puntitos... como si faltara alguien...)_**

**Sasuke: ¿Dónde se supone está? ¬¬?**

**Gaara: Y encima, ¿Qué diablos hago yo aquí? ¬¬?**

**Sasuke: ¡VENGAN ACÁ AHORA! ÒxÓ**

**Gaara: *Se va y a los minutos trae a Vero y a Itachi arrastrando***

**Me apagó la Pc TTxTT**

**Itachi: Y justo cuando estaba más buena ÒxÓ**

**Sasuke: ¿Qué veían? o.o?**

**Gaara: Ese nuevo vicio de ella... Jonju Romantico... o algo así...**

**Itachi: ¡Es Junjou Romantica! ¡Pecador!**

**Te freirás en la 8va paila del Infierno ÒxÓ**

**Sasuke: Presenta el maldito capítulo para que te puedas ir... y yo también ¬¬**

**Buenu. **

**He aquí el capi 3.... no hay mucho que decir.. sólo que todos sufren n.n... sobre todo los Uchiha w**

**En fin, nos vemos abajo!!! n.n**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: Sufrimiento.**

Sasuke ya estaba en su casa. Caminaba en círculos en su habitación, con una cara de preocupación total.

Eran las 3 de la tarde y su hermano nada que llegaba.

Salía a las 2 y la Universidad no estaba muy lejos. No tardaba ni media hora en llegar.

Si tuviera que hacer algo o le hubiera agarrado cola, lo cual era poco probable, le hubiese avisado.

-Itachi está bien Sasuke, deja de preocuparte tanto- habló Minato cruzado de brazos y apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Y si le pasó algo?- preguntó nervioso al punto de arrancarse los cabellos. Parecía como si él fuera el hermano mayor.

-Nada malo va a volver a pasar- dijo desordenándole los cabellos.

Por un momento había olvidado lo del día anterior, pero tras dar por terminada la charla acerca de Itachi, lo recordó al instante, apartándose de Minato como si el contacto le hubiese quemado.

-Veo que todavía no lo digieres- dijo Minato como si nada relevante pasara.

De no ser porque era su padre le hubiera reventado la cara ante la poca importancia que le daba al asunto.

-Hay muchos donceles que son comprometidos- dijo, alzándose de hombros, como si eso lo solucionara todo.

-Gracias por el apoyo padre. Claro, como tú y papá la tuvieron fácil le vienen a cagar la vida a sus hijos ¿no?- se burló Sasuke –Son iguales que los abuelos- dijo con un tono por demás mordaz.

Minato se molestó, más que nada por el último comentario. Sasuke sabía lo mal que los padres de Fugaku, el mismo y Minato, se llevaban.

-No sé quien te haya dicho que tu papá y yo la tuvimos fácil. Mejor no abras la boca si no tienes idea de lo que hablas-

Sasuke cerró los ojos y sonrió burlón. Su papá había podido elegir con quien casarse, ya por ahí la tenía fácil teniendo en cuenta que era doncel.

Se preguntaba si su padre le odiaba y quería deshacerse de él, o algo por el estilo.

-Como sea- se dio la vuelta, dándole el mensaje a Minato de que se largara de ahí de una vez por todas. Su presencia no era bien recibida.

-En fin, que no vengo por eso- ignoró lo que había hecho Sasuke y se sentó como si nada en su cama, recibiendo una mirada asesina –Tengo que hablar contigo acerca de algo más importante-

Sasuke levantó una ceja ante eso.

-¿Ya perdiste tu virginidad?- preguntó Minato como si nada, pero con un tono que daba a entender que si recibía una respuesta negativa lo mataría.

Sasuke se puso rojo de la vergüenza. Lo que menos te esperas en la vida es que tus padres te pregunten algo como eso.

-No…- respondió apenas en un hilo de voz, más cohibido que nunca. Minato se carcajeó, lo que dio a entender que le había jodido y no era eso de lo que le quería hablar –Maldito cabrón- suspiró pasándose una mano por los cabellos.

Se dejó caer en una silla frente a la cama y fijó su vista en el techo.

-Más respeto para con tu padre- Minato dejó de reír y se puso serio, ganándose de nuevo la atención del menor –Quiero que hables con Fugaku-

-¿Acerca de…?- Sasuke dejó sin terminar la oración esperando a que su padre lo hiciera, aunque sabía bien lo que le diría.

-Tu papá está preocupado, y encima no deja de sentirse culpable por lo de tu compromiso, lo cual me carga bastante harto- dijo Minato.

-¿Y si te dijera que no quiero hablar con él?- preguntó Sasuke comenzando a molestarse.

-He ahí el problema- dijo Minato volviendo a poner una sonrisa –No te lo estoy pidiendo, te estoy ordenando que vayas con él. Y como todavía vives en MI casa, se hace lo que YO diga- acabó Minato sin borrar su sonrisa más que falsa.

Sasuke no sabía que hacer en esa situación.

-¿Y bien? Estoy esperando…- dijo Minato acostándose en su cama.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí hasta que no me vaya?- preguntó Sasuke atónito.

-Si. Así que, yo que tú, mejor voy moviendo el culo- dijo recuperando su seriedad.

Sasuke se paró de la silla dispuesto a salir de la habitación, aunque no tenía las más mínimas ganas.

-"Los odio. ¡Realmente los odio!"- dijo cerrando la puerta de un portazo y recostándose en la misma.

-Los odio tanto…- susurró para luego caminar a la habitación de sus padres.

Minato había escuchado ese último comentario también recostado en la puerta, y no pudo evitar por demás entristecerse. Aunque se las quería dar de duro e insensible ante la situación, lo cierto era que no quería que Sasuke se fuera. No con alguien como Orochimaru.

Y sabía que iba a estar toda su vida arrepintiéndose.

-Lo siento Sasuke. Perdóname- dijo Minato deslizándose hasta el piso con la cara bañada en lágrimas.

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Kakashi había sido retenido bastante tiempo por el profesor Maito Gai.

Y no podía evitar sentirse como un maldito. Se había olvidado de Itachi y el salón tenía las ventanas lo bastante altas como para que no se pudieran alcanzar a menos que se subiera en una escalera.

No lo había hecho apropósito, Gai era una lata y no lo había dejado irse. Pero no podía evitar sentirse mal.

Dios, el Uchiha realmente lo traía mal. Y eso lo sabía de sobra.

¿De aquí a cuándo él llegaba a preocuparse tanto por alguien?

Suspiró cuando tuvo la puerta del salón frente a sí. Ya se imaginaba a Itachi saltándole encima para molerlo a golpes.

Abrió la puerta, pero lo que encontró ahí fue totalmente distinto. Una escena que nunca en su vida había esperado ver… y tampoco quería volver a hacerlo.

Itachi estaba sentado con las piernas contra el pecho en una esquina del salón. Abrazaba con fuerza sus piernas y lloraba aunque no parecía darse cuenta de eso. Su mirada estaba pérdida.

Kakashi no pudo más que quedarse parado como tonto en la puerta, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

Optó por acercarse lentamente a donde el menor, quien no reparó en su presencia.

No tenía ni idea de que podía decir. Ni siquiera sabía si el otro le respondería. Se agachó a su altura, aún sin ser notado, y con una de sus manos tocó la cabeza del otro.

Aunque se arrepintió de inmediato de haberlo hecho.

-¡No me toquen! ¡No otra vez! ¡Ya no más por favor!- un grito agónico salió de la garganta de Itachi, al tiempo que se encogía aún más si era posible, y las lágrimas aumentaban.

Kakashi retiró la mano como si el contacto le quemara.

El llanto de Itachi, las lágrimas y los sollozos, verle así de vulnerable, hacían que el alma se le partiera. Le dolía terriblemente verlo así.

-Itachi…- le llamó suavemente aunque el otro no pareció notarlo –Itachi, escúchame por favor. Soy Kakashi, tu profesor, ese al que aborreces y odias a más no poder- no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese último comentario –No tengo nada que ver con ellos- no sabía por qué había dicho eso último, pero las palabras dichas anteriormente por Itachi le habían intrigado.

Kakashi notó que Itachi dejaba de tener espasmos, y, por fin, fijaba su mirada en él.

Ninguno supo que decir en esa situación.

Itachi no lo había notado, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de bajar por sus mejillas.

Kakashi alzó la mano para quitarlas, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar la cara de Itachi, este se aventó contra su cuerpo.

Cayó de culo con Itachi entre sus piernas, que tenía la cara oculta en su pecho y apretaba su camisa entre sus dedos. Sintió como la misma se mojaba a los pocos segundos.

Lo abrazó, apoyando su quijada sobre su cabeza y agarrando con una mano su cabeza y con la otra su espalda, apretándolo contra sí.

No tenía ni la remota idea de que pasaba, ni tampoco si debía haberlo abrazarlo. Pero lo cierto es que tampoco le importó en esos momentos.

No podía sacarse las palabras de Itachi de la cabeza.

-"¡No me toquen! ¡No otra vez! ¡Ya no más por favor!"-

¿Qué le había pasado?

Unos cuantos minutos después sintió el agarre de Itachi aflojarse al tiempo que su respiración se hacía tranquila y acompasada

Se había quedado dormido.

Jamás había llegado a pensar que podría ver tantas facetas de Itachi en tan poco tiempo.

Dormido se veía totalmente tierno. No tenía esa mueca de seriedad y arrogancia total que cargaba siempre en su rostro. Incluso llegaba a verse algo angelical.

Lo separó de su cuerpo y pasó sus brazos por debajo de las rodillas y la espalda del Uchiha. Se levantó con el menor en brazos, como si pesara menos que una pluma, y salió del salón.

Se dirigió al estacionamiento de la facultad, con la suerte de no encontrarse a nadie en el camino. Lo que menos quería era que alguien se hiciera una mala idea de él.

Lo recostó en el asiento trasero de su auto negro. Se sentó en el asiento del conductor y encendió el auto, dándose al instante cuenta de algo…

¿Dónde demonios vivía el Uchiha?

Chocó su frente contra el volante asiendo que la corneta sonase.

-¿Kakashi-sensei?-

-¿Deidara? ¿Todavía sigues aquí?- preguntó recomponiéndose, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¿Qué hace con Itachi?- preguntó con curiosidad –No le hizo nada malo ¿cierto?- dijo esto último con un tono por demás amenazante.

-¿Eh?... ¡No, nada que ver! Lo que pasa es que…- no sabía si terminar o no la frase.

Deidara entró como si nada al asiento trasero y observó detenidamente a Itachi, notando los surcos hechos por las lágrimas.

-Le dio una crisis…- murmuró más que nada para sí mismo –Tenía años que no le pasaba eso-

Kakashi se quedó extrañado ante tal declaración.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó curioso. Pero Deidara no le respondió. Iba a sacar a Itachi del auto pero Kakashi le detuvo.

-Deja yo lo llevo- se ofreció. Deidara alzó una ceja.

-¿Sabe dónde vive?- preguntó sarcástico -¿Sabe cómo se pondrán sus padres si lo ven llegar en ese estado con un desconocido cualquiera?-

-No te preocupes. Ya me las apañaré- dijo poniendo su ojito feliz.

Deidara dudó, pero no le quedó más que aceptar.

Sacó las llaves del auto de Itachi y se las pasó a Kakashi.

-Andando- dijo caminando al auto de Itachi.

Kakashi puso una mueca de total confusión. Deidara rodó los ojos.

-Iremos en su auto. No tiene idea de cómo se pondrá Itachi si nota que su carro no está. Y aparte, no tengo licencia para conducir, y no me apetece en lo más mínimo coger una camionetita- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara –Y como Itachi es el que me lleva, pues hoy le toca a usted-

Kakashi no podía creer la maldita suerte de mierda que tenía.

Se agachó a la altura de Itachi para levantarlo, sin poder evitar que otra sonrisa escapara.

-¿Qué espera? Si quiere le toma una foto, esas duran más- se quejó Deidara, aunque no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante la actitud del profesor.

Kakashi puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario.

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Sasuke se paró frente a la puerta y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, como preparándose para lo que se avecinaba.

Entró y vio a su papá leyendo un libro, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Por un momento creyó que Minato le había mentido otra vez y ahora debía estar muerto de la risa en su habitación. Pero se dio cuenta de que su papá se tenso cuando el entró, lo que daba entender que lo anterior no era cierto.

-Papá… ¿Podemos hablar?-

No sabía por qué tenía que hacer eso. No tenía que disculparse por nada, ni tampoco tenían que hablar de nada en absoluto.

Pero Minato enojado no era para nada bueno. Su padre tenía un carácter por demás amable y gentil, era un hombre bondadoso y cariñoso. Era demasiado buena persona. Cuando se molestaba era por algo serio.

Y, claro, Fugaku Uchiha era lo más importante para él. Se podía decir era algo así como su mayor debilidad.

Sonrió al pensar eso.

Aunque no lo admitiera, le hubiese gustado encontrar un hombre como lo era su padre.

-Claro, pasa- Fugaku se sentó en la cama y palmeó a su lado, para indicarle a Sasuke que se sentara ahí.

Sasuke lo hizo.

Tras eso siguió un silencio por demás incómodo. Ninguno sabía como iniciar la conversación.

-Lo siento…- comenzó Fugaku –Realmente Sasuke, no tenía planeado casarte con un hombre como él. Quería que encontraras por tu cuenta con quien formar una familia… yo… nunca planeé esto- la voz de Fugaku se cortó en la última frase.

Sasuke no podía creer que su padre fuera a llorar. Nunca lo había visto haciéndolo.

-No quería… que esto pasara… pero… ese hombre…- Fugaku se mordió los labios, no podía mostrarse débil.

-¿Le conoces?- preguntó Sasuke. Fugaku asintió y suspiró.

-Ese hombre asesinó a tu tío, a mi hermano mayor- tembló al decir eso.

Sasuke se levantó de un salto de la cama.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó entre confundido y molesto.

Fugaku no dijo nada.

-¡¿Y aún así planeas casarme con él?!- le gritó Sasuke, a punto de llorar de la impotencia.

-Tú no lo entiendes Sasuke-

-No, si eso está más que claro. No tengo ni zorra idea de que es lo que pasa por tu retorcida mente- Fugaku frunció el ceño ante esa forma de hablarle de Sasuke -¡¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir casarme con el hombre que mató a tu hermano?!-

Fugaku se levanto de la cama y se acercó a Sasuke, y antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, su mano se había estampado contra su mejilla.

Sasuke ladeó el rostro con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

Su papá nunca le había puesto una mano encima.

Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero Fugaku le agarró de una muñeca impidiéndoselo.

-Lo hice por tu bien- dijo Fugaku. Sasuke captó que se refería tanto al golpe como a la razón de su matrimonio.

Se quedó parado ahí, aún siendo agarrado por Fugaku y con la cabeza gacha.

-Sasuke, si no te daba a Orochimaru por las buenas… él te haría daño. Haría lo que fuera para poder tenerte, así tuviera que matarnos a todos… o peor…- Fugaku dijo esto con la cara contraída por el dolor.

Sasuke comprendió en ese momento el por qué, y también entendió como debía sentirse su papá ante la situación.

Aunque le mataba tener que casarse con ese hombre, si tenía que hacerlo para que ninguna de las personas que quería salieran lastimadas, lo haría.

-No te preocupes papá. Lo haré- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa resignada.

Sintió como su papá le soltaba y se arrodillaba en el piso. El llanto le había vencido.

A Sasuke le vinieron unas ganas increíbles de llorar al verlo así de vulnerable. Se agachó a su altura y le abrazó.

-Lo siento tanto…- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-No es tu culpa papá…- dijo Sasuke pasando una de sus manos por la espalda de mayor, intentando reconfortarlo.

Y así estuvieron unos minutos más.

Sasuke se levantó y ayudó a su papá a hacerlo también. Le regaló una sonrisa para que acabara de calmarse y así lo hizo.

Se volvieron a abrazar y luego Sasuke salió de la habitación.

A Fugaku le hubiese encantado devolverle la sonrisa a su hijo, pero sabía esta sería totalmente falsa.

-¡Suéltame ya!- gritó Sasuke desde el pasillo. Fugaku sonrió. Seguro Minato había cogido a Sasuke como peluche.

A los pocos segundos entró Minato en la habitación con una sonrisa en la cara. Fugaku rodó los ojos ante eso.

-Fastidiar a Sasuke es taaan divertido- dijo riéndose.

-Eres malo-

-Lo sé- dijo sin borrar esa sonrisa.

Se acercó hasta Fugaku y lo agarró por la cintura. Lo empujó haciendo que ambos cayeran acostados en la cama.

Fugaku se sonrojó.

-Dios, por lo menos podrías esperar a que se hiciera de noche- Fugaku ladeó el rostro muerto de la vergüenza. Minato sólo soltó una pequeña risa.

Minato ocultó su rostro en el hueco entre el hombro y la quijada de Fugaku. Fugaku le correspondió el abrazo, sabiendo de antemano lo que vendría.

-No quiero que se vaya- dijo Minato con los ojos llorosos.

-Yo tampoco. Pero no sabemos que puede ser capaz de hacer Orochimaru…- dijo dando un suspiro.

Ninguno dijo nada más, sólo se limitaron a quedarse abrazados.

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Sasuke se paró con fastidio de la cama. Tocaban el timbre y nadie se dignaba a abrir, y lo que menos quería era abrir y encontrarse con su "prometido".

La palabra le dio escalofríos.

Bajó y abrió, pero lo que encontró ahí hizo que se le desencajara la mandíbula.

-¡¿Qué haces con mi hermano?!- le gritó Sasuke al peliplateado que traía a su hermano entre sus brazos.

-Hola- saludó Kakashi como si nada con su ojito feliz.

-Como le hayas hecho algo…- murmuró Sasuke con un tono por demás amenazante y tronándose los dedos.

Kakashi sudó frío.

-Eh… él está bien ¡En serio!- añadió Kakashi al ver como Sasuke ponía cara de no creer ni una palabra.

-Y más o menos… me causa una curiosidad tremenda… saber qué hace con mi hermano así…- dijo con un tonito irónico.

-No te preocupes Sasu-chan, Kakashi-sensei no le hizo nada- Deidara salió del auto al ver que las cosas se iban a poner feas. Había decidido ir a la casa del Uchiha primero, antes de irse a la suya. Ya esperaba Sasuke le hiciera una escena así al mayor.

-Dios… Deja de llamarme así Deidara- gruñó Sasuke cabreado. Hizo espacio dejando que los otros dos entraran en la casa, sin antes dirigirle una mirada de advertencia a Kakashi.

-Que hermano tan sobreprotector- dijo Kakashi por lo bajo.

-Y eso porque aún no ha visto como es Itachi con él- se burló Deidara.

Sasuke llevó a Kakashi hasta el cuarto de Itachi, al que depositó en una amplia cama.

El menor ni se molestó en preguntar qué había pasado. Se pudo dar cuenta apenas lo vio en los brazos de ese hombre.

-Bueno, yo… creo que mejor me iré- dijo Kakashi poniendo de nuevo su ojito feliz y recibiendo una nueva mirada de odio del Uchiha menor.

Kakashi salió de la habitación. Caminó por el pasillo rogando no llegase a encontrarse con los padres de Itachi. A saber cómo serían ellos teniendo en cuenta como eran sus hijos. Casi suspiró cuando llegó hasta la puerta y salió a la calle.

Caminó dispuesto a buscar su auto en la Universidad, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a la limosina negra que se había parado frente a la enorme casa.

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Gaara estaba tirado en su cama desde hacía media hora más o menos. No dejaba de dar y dar vueltas en la misma, buscando una respuesta, que le agradara, a un sólo pensamiento:

-"Por qué de todas las personas de este maldito mundo me he tenido que enamorar de él"-

Bufó, harto y asqueado de sí mismo.

¡Él era Sabaku no Gaara, joder! El más temido del Instituto. No podía creer que se estuviera preocupando por temas como ese, el amor.

Y encima que se enamoraba, ÉL que se había forjado una imagen a la que todos le temían, tenía que hacerlo de nada más y nada menos que su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

Sasuke Uchiha.

No tenía ni una remota idea de cómo había ocurrido aquello. De la noche a la mañana se había dado cuenta de que ese doncel arrogante le traía loco.

Y que ni siquiera era puro deseo lo que sentía por él, sino que lo amaba realmente.

Y cuando tenía la oportunidad de decírselo, cuado por fin se había decidido a declarársele, aún y cuando su imagen se rompiera en mil pedazos, ¡le salía con que estaba comprometido!

Apretó los puños dejando las marcas de las uñas en sus palmas.

¡Que estaba comprometido, maldita sea!

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a su escritorio. Preso de la ira tumbó todo lo que estaba en el mismo, sin importarle que fuera.

Apoyó sus codos contra el escritorio y agarró con sus manos sus cabellos apretándolos con fuerza, intentando en vano calmarse.

A los segundos se escuchó un toqueteo en la puerta.

-¿Estás bien Gaara?- preguntó una voz preocupada al otro lado de la puerta.

-Si Shukaku, no es nada, se me han caído unas cosas- le mintió para que le dejase tranquilo.

El otro se fue tras escuchar eso.

Tras eso volvió con lo que le traía tan mal.

-"Comprometido"-

Esa palabra no dejaba de dar vueltas por su mente.

Incluso hasta estaba empezando a tomarse en serio lo de secuestrarlo para evitar que se casara con ese desgraciado.

Si, no era tan mala idea.

Sonrió ante eso.

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

En la sala de la casa se encontraban dos chicos y un hombre. El hombre miraba con insistencia a uno de ellos.

Suigetsu se removió inquieto en el sillón, conciente de la mirada que le dirigía Kisame desde hacía un buen rato, y también de la que Neji le dirigía como preguntándole que pasaba.

Y él realmente no quería decir nada…

-¿Y bien?- preguntó por fin Neji harto del molesto silencio.

Suigetsu suspiró.

-Neji, este es Kisame, mi hermano mayor- dijo Suigetsu con una mueca que ninguno supo interpretar –Kisame- dijo con asco – Este es Neji, mi novio…-

Los dos se dirigieron una mirada cargada de odio y molestia por la presencia del otro.

-¿Hermano?- -¿Novio?- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Si…- dijo soltando un suspiro y cerrando los ojos resignados.

Las cosas no iban a ser nada sencillas.

Sólo rogaba porque Neji no se fuera hasta que sus padres llegaran.

Aunque para ese momento Kisame ya debería haberse ido.

A fin de cuentas, lo que menos querían sus padres era volver a ver a Kisame.

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

El chofer abrió la puerta y de ella bajó Orochimaru, seguido de varios hombres de taje negro que salieron de otro auto.

Tocó el timbre de la casa, la cual fue abierta por un rubio de brillantes ojos azules.

Orochimaru entró y los hombres le esperaron afuera, al igual que su hijo que se quedó recostado en el carro, cruzado de brazos y con un cigarro encendido entre los labios.

-Hola Sasuke-kun, ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó Orochimaru agarrándole el mentón y levantando su cabeza, haciendo le mirara directo a los ojos.

-Bien, Orochimaru-san- dijo Sasuke imperturbable, aunque el contacto le desagradase.

Orochimaru se irguió y dirigió su mirada a Minato y a Fugaku que agarraba con fuerza la mano de su marido.

-Cuidare bien de él, no se preocupen- dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa.

-Hai…- murmuró apenas Fugaku.

-Sasuke-kun, vámonos- dijo, chasqueó los dedos y uno de los hombres entró a la casa, recogiendo las maletas de Sasuke y saliendo a guardarlas en la limosina –Te espero afuera- dijo sabiendo que se daría una escenita cursi, la cual no quería presenciar.

Salió de la casa y Deidara, que aún no había querido irse, estalló.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que Itachi no me contara esto?!- gritó -¡Menudo amigo!- volvió a gritar con tono ofendido.

-Deidara, ahorita no es el momento- dijo Minato –Ya te explicaremos después-

Sasuke se acercó a ambos y les abrazó, negándose a derramar una sola lágrima.

-Los voy a extrañar tanto- dijo en un murmullo.

-Y nosotros a ti- dijo Fugaku.

-No olvides que te queremos- dijo Minato con los ojos llorosos.

Sasuke agachó la cabeza para evitar verlo así.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?- dijo una voz desde las escaleras.

Sasuke se volteó con rapidez notando a Itachi, sereno como siempre.

Ambos se acercaron y se abrazaron como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

-Itachi, te quiero tanto…- dijo Sasuke con un tono que hizo que Itachi se ablandara.

-Otouto… ¿Qué vas a hacer sin mí?- se rió al notar la cara de enfado que ponía Sasuke –Yo también te quiero un mundo Sasu-chan- dijo el sobrenombre con burla.

-Estúpido- soltó un suspiro resignado.

Se separaron y Sasuke volvió a despedirse de todos, inclusive de Deidara que muerto de los nervios no paraba de hacer figuritas con plastilina.

Se dio media vuelta y salió de la casa sintiendo como la vida se le iba en ello.

Cuando Sasuke salió, Itachi de volteó y subió las escaleras encerrándose en su habitación.

Sasuke caminó hasta el auto de Orochimaru. Le dirigió una mirada a Sai quien le sonrió falsamente en respuesta.

Entró al carro donde ya se encontraba su futuro marido, quien le dirigió una sonrisa como si quisiese tranquilizarlo.

Sai lanzó el cigarro al piso y lo aplastó con un zapato.

Agachó la cabeza haciendo que los cabellos le taparan la cara, y se permitió sonreír de lado, sin ser notado por nadie, para luego entrar al carro.

El chofer cerró la puerta, se montó en la parte delantera de la limosina y arrancó, dejando atrás la casa en la que había vivido Sasuke toda su vida.

* * *

**Espero el capi les haya gustado n.n... con lo que me costó hacerlo, y de nuevo, no me convence...**

**Por lo menos ya llevé a Sasuke a donde los Sannin **

**Itachi: ¡WUA!!!! ¡¿Qué me hicieron?! TTxTT... **

**Ya lo sabrás n.n**

**Itachi: Ahora no podré dormir tranquilo TTxTT**

**Sasuke: En este capítulo quedé como una nenaza sentimental ¬¬, encima que yo no haría nada por el viejo de Fugaku... con lo que lo odio ¬¬**

**Itachi: Sasuke u.u**

**Kakashi: *Aparece de la nada* Quedé como un pervertido -.-U**

**No es novedad uwuU **

**Buenu, nos vemos en el siguiente capi n.n.... ya veremos que se me ocurre n.n... que desde ahora si se pone interesante la cosa...**

**Además, gracias Sakura-chan por dejarme reviews aquí en Fanfiction... te espero de nuevo n.n**

**Ja ne!!!~~**

**¡¡¡Vámonos ya Ita-kun!!!... Que la cosa quedó buena!!!**

**Itachi: ¡Hai! n.n**

**Sasuke: Malditos hentais yaoistas u.u**

**!"*+VeRoUcHiHa+*"!**


	4. Que comience el plan

**Ohayo!**

**Gracias a todas las personas que me leen, aún y cuando haya quienes no me dejan ni un misero review ¬¬... inclusive estoy pensando en dejar de publicar la historia aquí en Fanfiction, pero si dejarla en la otra página_ (no les diré cual es XD)..._ ya veremos n.n...**

**He aquí el capi 4... tengo que aclarar unas cosas sobre él:**

**-Hibari Akiyama es un personaje creado por mí, él me pertenece XD. Si te gusta, le agarraas cariño. o algo por el estilo y quieres usarlo**** para un fic, por favor pídemelo_ (Aunque su nombre se lo robé a Hibari Kyouya de Katekyou Hitman REBORN!... ese chico es tan +babas+)_. Luego subiré un dibujito de él n.n**

**-Dino y Mukuro son personaje del fabuloso anime/manga Katekyou Hitman REBORN!_ (Se los recomiendo.... ya van a ver como se envician rapidísimo)_**

**-Los 3 no están aquí sólo por rellenar espacio, su aparción tiene un propósito definido_ (No, no es el de irse de juerga con Itachi y Deidara XD),_ ya lo verán más adelante.... Y si, si era extremadamente necesario que los metiera, no hay ningún personaje de Naruto que pueda ocupar el lugar que van a tener ellos más adelante _(Sobre todo Hibari, por eso es al único al que me molesté en crear y no agarrar de otra serie XD)_**

**Bueno, he aquí el capítulo de esta semana:**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4: Que comience el plan.**

Sasuke bajó del auto cuando el chofer le abrió la puerta.

Tragó saliva, asombrado. Esa casa era fácil unas diez veces más grande que la suya.

-Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar Sasuke-kun- dijo Orochimaru parado tras él, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros, intentando transmitirle confianza.

Sasuke se tensó incómodo.

Sai le miró de reojo. Había notado como había reaccionado Sasuke ante el contacto de su padre, que no pareció darse por enterado. No hizo nada por ocultar su sonrisa.

Los 3 entraron a la casa siendo seguidos como de costumbre por los guardaespaldas de Orochimaru.

Varios siriventes se aparecieron.

-Muéstrenle al joven Sasuke su habitación- dijo Orochimaru, quien tomó un camino distinto al que su futuro esposo y los criados tomaron.

Su habitación era por demás lujosa. Si bien los Uchiha siempre habían tenido una buena suma de dinero nada comparada con la que debía de haber acumulado el Sannin.

De inmediato se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿No voy a dormir con Orochimaru-san?- preguntó entre confundido y ansioso.

Casi saltó de la alegría cuando escuchó decir a uno de los chicos que por el momento no.

Eso ya era algo. Por lo menos podría estar un tiempo sin tener que compartir cama con ese hombre.

Los sirvientes salieron tras haber ordenado sus pertenencias, aunque Sasuke había dicho que no tenían porque molestarse tanto.

Se tiró en la cama gigante, no sabía por qué, pero estaba increíblemente cansado.

La situación lo había llevado a un grado de stress bastante alto.

A los pocos minutos, y sin poder evitarlo, se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo, sin enterarse de que una persona había entrado a su habitación y no hacía más que mirarlo lascivamente.

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Kisame revisó su reloj de muñeca.

Eran las seis y cincuenta. Si todo seguía siendo como en un pasado sus padres no debían de tardar mucho en llegar de su trabajo.

Había estado apenas una media hora en su antigua casa. Luego de eso se había ido a dar un paseo por el parque, como si quisiera respirar todo el aire fresco que no había podido respirar en 8 años.

8 años que desde su punto de vista habían pasado volando, teniendo en cuenta que su sentencia era por muchísimos más años.

Aún recordaba la cara que había puesto su hermanito cuando se habían encontrado en la calle.

Y como no, la que había puesto cuando se había despedido de él.

-Una lástima que no pueda quedarme por más tiempo, tengo que ir a hacer algo importante Sui-chan. Pero no pongas en duda que vendré muy seguido a visitarte. Hay mucho tiempo de hermanos perdido que debemos recuperar Suigetsu-

Le había abrazado mientras decía eso. Vio su cara de desesperación, e incluso llegó a escuchar un sonido ahogado morir en la boca de su hermano.

Y claro, tampoco olvidaba la cara del noviecito de Suigetsu.

El tal Neji Hyuuga.

A leguas se notaba era un posesivo y celoso por excelencia, y como no, un mimado y caprichoso niño de papi. Descubrir que su novio tenía un hermano mayor, y no estaba ni enterado de su existencia tras tanto tiempo juntos, sin duda había sido un golpe bajo.

Sonrió con arrogancia.

Si supiera que Sui-chan le ocultaba tantas cosas.

Llegó a una lujosa casa tras conducir un buen rato. Se identificó en el portón de entrada.

-Kisame Hoshigaki. El señor Orochimaru me espera-

Tras un par de minutos las puertas se abrieron dejándole paso.

El mayordomo le abrió la puerta de la mansión y le llevó hasta el living, donde Orochimaru le esperaba sentado tomando un vaso de lo que parecía whisky.

-Kisame. ¿Cómo has estado?- le preguntó a modo de saludo indicándole que se sentara.

-Muy bien señor ¿y usted?- preguntó más que nada por cortesía, porque lo cierto era que no le importaba para nada.

-Estupendamente. Por fin tengo en mis manos lo que tanto quería- dijo Orochimaru para luego pasar a darle un trago a su vaso.

Kisame se interesó.

-Disculpe el atrevimiento pero ¿puedo preguntar a qué se refiere?-

-Uchiha Sasuke, el doncel más hermoso de este planeta, es mi prometido, y está aquí en mi casa- dijo relamiéndose los labios. Una sonrisa surcó su cara.

Kisame también se permitió sonreír, pero no por las mismas razones que él.

-¿Vienes por el trabajo, no?- preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta –Estarás en período de prueba. Fallas una sola vez y te largas, es así de sencillo- dijo poniendo una de esas sonrisas falsas que parecía caracterizar a todos los Sannin.

Kisame había ganado muy buenos contactos en prisión, que le habían llevado a la cima sin mover un sólo dedo.

-Claro, Orochimaru-sama, cuente conmigo-

Ambos estrecharon sus manos en señal de despedida.

-Te espero en la empresa a las siete de la mañana- fue lo último que le dijo, para luego subir hacia su despacho. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

Kisame salió de la casa, se montó en su auto y salió de ahí.

Mientras conducía prendió un cigarro y marcó un número en su celular. Tosió un poco al sentir la nicotina invadir sus pulmones. Se sentía como si volviera a probar un cigarro por primera vez.

_-"¿Aló?"-_ contestó una voz al otro lado tras un par de tonos. La voz le hizo estremecer, sin duda imponía miedo.

-Jefe. Ya lo he hecho- sonrió para sí mismo –Ya me he infiltrado-

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Sasuke abrió los ojos aún soñoliento.

Había tenido una de las mejores siestas de toda su vida.

Se sentó en la cama y al hacerlo notó a alguien sentado a su lado.

-¡Aaah!- gritó ante la impresión, creyéndose solo. Se cayó de la cama dándose un buen golpe –Itai…- murmuró sobándose la parte baja de la espalda.

-Disculpa- el otro le tendió la mano –No fue mi intención. ¿Te has hecho daño?- preguntó preocupado.

Sasuke tomó su mano y al hacerlo se pudo dar cuenta por fin de quien era, el hijo de su futuro esposo, que le miraba con una sonrisa.

-No, estoy bien. ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Sasuke tratando de sonar lo mejor posible.

-Ah, lo siento. Toqué la puerta y no respondiste, así que entré y te encontré dormido. Disculpa si te he incomodado- dijo rascándose la nuca en una pose despreocupada.

-Ya, no importa. ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-Mmm, me parece que no nos hemos presentado adecuadamente. Soy Sai Sannin- estuvo tentado a terminar la frase diciendo "el hijo de tu prometido" o "tu futuro hijo", pero se resistió. Si quería ganárselo no podía cagarla desde un principio.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que a pesar de haberlo visto antes apenas se había enterado de su nombre.

-Bueno, sabes quien soy. Sasuke Uchiha-

-Un placer- dijo besando su mano. Sasuke se sonrojó ante eso y apartó su mano de inmediato. Sai le sonrió ante ese acto –Quiero que sepas que a pesar de la situación…- no supo que otro nombre darle a eso –Eso no quiere decir que no podamos ser amigos-

-Hai- respondió apenas Sasuke. Ese chico era demasiado directo.

El tiempo pasó volando después de eso. Se habían sumido en una charla de lo más amena. Sai le había terminado cayendo muy bien.

Quizás si pudiesen ser amigos, tal y como había dicho él.

-¿Qué edad tienes Sai-san?- preguntó Sasuke.

-¿Qué es eso de llamarme Sai-san? Puedes decirme sólo Sai, Sasuke-kun, y tengo 24 años- dijo riendo.

-Entonces también puedes llamarme sólo Sasuke- dijo devolviéndole una sonrisa.

En todo ese tiempo que llevaban hablando no había visto a Sasuke sonreír ni una sola vez.

Y esa sonrisa le dejó sin habla, parecía un ángel. Reprimió las ganas de tirársele encima y hacerlo suyo, de destruir esa imagen tan pura, de mancillarlo.

-Te ves muy lindo cuando sonríes- soltó el comentario como si nada, haciendo que Sasuke volviera a sonrojarse.

Lo repetía, era demasiado directo.

-Gracias… supongo…- dijo lo último en un murmullo.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Era un criado anunciando que la cena ya iba a ser servida.

-De acuerdo, gracias- dijo Sai con una sonrisa, haciendo que al chico por poco no se le saliera la baba –Vamos Sasuke. A mi padre no le gusta que le hagan esperar-

Fue raro. En todo ese tiempo que llevaban hablando no había pensado en Sai como el hijo de Orochimaru, pero al mencionarlo se sintió por demás incómodo.

Ese hombre que le pedía fueran amigos, y que era casi 10 años mayor que él, sería su hijo también.

Se sentía extraño.

Los dos llegaron hablando al comedor donde ya se encontraba sentado Orochimaru, y a los lados del mismo estaban acomodados los puestos de ambos.

-Veo que se llevan bien- dijo Orochimaru. Sai le sonrió en respuesta, como era típico en él –Tomen asiento-

Sasuke esperó a que Sai se sentara sin saber muy bien a cual de los dos lugares debía ir. Sai se sentó a su izquierda, Sasuke a su derecha.

Los platos llegaron y Sasuke se maravilló ante la exquisita cena.

-¿Y qué tal te ha parecido el lugar?- le preguntó de repente Orochimaru. Sasuke tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que le estaban hablando a él.

Sintió como Orochimaru le perforaba con la mirada, lo que le hizo sentir nervioso.

_-"Jodidos Sannin"-_ pensó Sasuke molesto. En ese día se había sonrojado y sentido más nervioso que en toda su vida. Todo culpa de esos dos hombres.

-Ehh… Me gusta señor. Es muy…grande y lujoso- no tenía mucho que decir. Apenas y conocía su cuarto, y ni siquiera recordaba por donde quedaba.

Sai evitó que se le saliera una carcajada tapándose con el dorso de su mano.

-Sasuke-kun… puedes llamarme Orochimaru. No hay ningún problema- dijo con una sonrisa. Sai apretó sus puños sobre sus rodillas, y se mordió el labio para no decir nada, su padre le había agarrado la mano a Sasuke y se la estaba acariciando.

-Aaah…- no pudo articular nada coherente.

Orochimaru ensanchó su sonrisa ante eso.

Sasuke no volvió a decir nada en lo que quedaba de cena. Se mantuvo callado, metido en sus pensamientos, mientras Orochimaru y Sai hablaban entre ellos.

Acabaron de cenar y se levantaron, dispuestos a irse a sus respectivos aposentos. Orochimaru acompañó a Sasuke hasta su habitación mientras hablaban. Sai les seguía atrás.

-Hasta mañana Sasuke-kun. Que duermas bien- dijo Orochimaru agarrándole el mentón y levantándole la cabeza, para luego depositar un beso en su mejilla.

-Igualmente Orochimaru-san- dijo tratando de ocultar su repugnancia, pero sin evitar que un sonrojo le cubriera la cara.

Orochimaru se largó y sólo quedaron Sasuke y Sai en el pasillo.

-Adiós Sasuke- se despidió con un simple movimiento de su mano.

Sasuke entró en su habitación y se apoyó en la puerta tras haberla cerrado. Se masajeó los ojos tratando de mantener la calma.

Esto iba a ser sin duda difícil, pero si quería mantenerlos a todos a salvo se arriesgaría, así tuviera que cambiar su felicidad por la de todos los que le rodeaban.

No recordaba de cuándo a acá se había vuelto así.

Cogió su pijama y se metió al baño con ella, dispuesta a darse un buen baño con agua caliente para luego irse a dormir.

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Y así pasó la noche y ya era un nuevo día.

Itachi se levantó con unas ojeras más grandes de lo habitual. No había podido dormir nada. Entre que su hermano se había ido y como había actuado estando con Kakashi…

Se masajeó el puente de la nariz. No iba a permitir que su día empezara mal.

Se bañó y se vistió con unos pantalones negros y una camisa rojo vino de botones y manga larga, se ató el cabello en una cola, odiaba llevarlo suelto aún y cuando todos decían que se veía muy bien así, y se montó su bolso en un hombro.

-Ante todo la presencia- solía decirle su papá. Era un Uchiha, tenía que verse como tal.

-Adiós papá- se despidió de él sin pasar por alto la cara de tristeza que cargaba, y aparte ni siquiera parecía haberlo escuchado.

Le restó importancia, ya vería en la noche.

Salió de la casa y se montó en su auto, dispuesto a ir a buscar a Deidara.

Tuvo que esperarlo unos minutos hasta que se dignó a salir vistiendo una camisa con zipper anaranjada y unos jeans azules.

-¿Cuándo dejarás de tardarte tanto sólo peinándote?- dijo sabiendo que se tardaba horas en salir hasta que su cabello no estuviera perfecto.

-La perfección toma su tiempo Ita-kun- le saludó dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios. Un saludo del cual el Uchiha ya estaba más que acostumbrado –Me gusta verme bien para ti- dijo con tono seductor para luego soltar una carcajada.

Deidara le sacaba de quicio. No se le estaba insinuando ni nada parecido, sabía que sólo lo hacía por molestarle.

-Una lástima no me aprecies- dijo fingiendo que le salían lágrimas –Tú sólo tienes ojos para Kakashi-sensei-

Itachi frenó de golpe y Deidara se golpeó en la cabeza.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Qué mierdas te pasa?!- le gritó hecho una furia.

-Ya llegamos- le respondió Itachi como si nada y con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro. Deidara le fulminó con la mirada, sabía que lo había hecho por el comentario sobre el profesor.

-Que te den por culo Itachi- dijo bajándose del auto al mismo tiempo que Itachi, y caminando al edificio de la facultad.

-Espero no sea Sasori-sensei quien lo haga. Luego quien te aguanta porque te bajé a tu hombre- se burló Itachi, haciendo que Deidara se pusiera rojo del coraje.

-¡Él es mío!- gritó Deidara a todo pulmón, haciendo que un montón de alumnos se volteara a mirarlo como si fuera un loco.

Deidara les ignoró y los demás volvieron a lo suyo.

-No, si ya me ha quedado claro. Vas a hacer que me ponga celoso- dijo Itachi pegándosele a Deidara y haciendo circulitos en su pecho.

Deidara lo atrajo contra si abrazándole por la cintura. Itachi fingió ponerse nervioso ante la cercanía.

Cualquiera pensaría que eran pareja…

-Ita-kun, sabes que eres el primero y el único- dijo levantando su rostro. Itachi desvió la mirada supuestamente avergonzado –Eres sólo mío y yo sólo tuyo-

-Ya basta. Ustedes dos son realmente extraños- dijo un chico de cabellos negros y alborotados que le llegaban a final de la espalda, los llevaba atados en una coleta alta, tenía ojos rojos como la sangre y piel muy pálida. Su nombre: Hibari Akiyama.

El último de los tres donceles del grupo.

Caminaba hacia ellos con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, notablemente molesto.

-Hiba-chan, no te pongas así- Deidara se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó por la espalda –Sabes que también eres mío- dijo lamiendo su cuello.

-Que asco Deidara. Aléjate de mi- dijo Hibari, haciendo que Itachi se riera.

-Que duro eres- suspiró resignado el rubio –¿Por qué tan cabreado hoy? Siempre estás de malas, pero hoy ni se diga- al terminar la frase sintió un codazo en sus costillas haciendo que perdiera el aire.

-No puedo creer sea amigo de ustedes-

-A mi no me metas en ese paquete. Eso va por Deidara, Dino y Mukuro-

A los instantes los mencionados se aparecieron. Los dos únicos hombres del grupo.

Dino Chiavorone era rubio y el cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros, de ojos azules brillantes y con la piel canela. Era primo de Deidara, y tenía ascendencia italiana. Siempre cargaba una sonrisa tonta en la cara, como si nada en el mundo le importara.

Nada excepto Hibari, al que se le pegaba como mosca.

Pero cuando la situación era seria cambiaba completamente.

Mukuro Rokudo por su parte tenía el cabello hasta las nalgas, atado en una coleta y una parte la tenía agarrada con una pinza, de un tono azul violáceo, sus ojos eran azules y tenía la piel muy blanca.

Él era lo opuesto a Dino. Su sonrisa no era tonta, sino por el contrario denotaba arrogancia, como si todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor estuviera por debajo de él, pero había sus excepciones.

Y si, Hibari también le traía mal, pero no le gustaba andarlo demostrando a los cuatro vientos cada vez que podía como Dino.

-¡Hiba-chan!- Dino se le tiró encima a Hibari haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso.

Hibari se lo quito de encima con una patada. Mukuro no perdió el tiempo para burlarse de él.

-Si está más que claro Dino. Hibari-chan me prefiere a mí- dijo quitándose unos mechones de cabello de la cara arrogantemente.

-Cierra tu sucia boca Mukuro- le dijo Dino dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a Mukuro.

-Ven y oblígame-

Y bueno, así empezaron una de esas tontas y típicas peleas de hombre.

Itachi rió por lo bajo. Esos idiotas, si bueno, eran sus amigos, pero a fin de cuentas eran unos completos idiotas, le habían alegrado un poco el día.

De repente sintió como una mirada se clavaba sobre él. Hibari le estaba examinando.

Aparte de Deidara, su mejor amigo y que le conocía tan bien como a la palma de su mano, Hibari era el único capaz de darse cuenta de lo que realmente sentía. Capaz de darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con él.

Y eso le ponía demasiado incómodo. No le gustaba sentirse expuesto y vulnerable ante los demás, él tenía que llevar esa máscara de frialdad siempre sino quería salir herido.

Revisó su reloj intentando ignorar el examen de Hibari. En eso se dio cuenta de que las clases ya iban a comenzar, y el profesor que les tocaba era por demás estricto con el tema de la puntualidad.

-Ya me voy chicos. Nos vemos luego- se despidió. A los segundos sintió como alguien caminaba a su lado. Era Hibari.

Ese chico le agradaba. Sabía que le pasaba algo pero por lo menos no lo abarrotaba de preguntas incómodas. No se metía en su vida intentando dárselas del amigo del alma dispuesto a ayudarlo. Aparentaba, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de nada.

Porque sabía que si tenía que enterarse de algo tarde o temprano lo haría.

Suficiente tenía con tener que aguantar a Deidara que era un extrovertido por excelencia, y cuando se lo proponía podía llegar a ser realmente molesto.

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Aún y con todo eso, nadie ocuparía jamás el puesto de Deidara.

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Y así pasó la mañana entre una cosa y la otra. Deidara fastidiando a Itachi con algún comentario sobre Kakashi, que aún no terminaba de enterarse del por qué su amigo siempre le fastidiaba con él; Dino y Mukuro acosando a Hibari cada vez que podían, que además de a ellos tenía que aguantarse a otro grupito en particular que no paraban de lanzarle piropos y silbidos siempre que le veían.

Igual que a Itachi y Deidara, que ya ni se daban por enterados, e incluso el rubio a veces les lanzaba algún beso o algo por el estilo.

-El que no puede tocar es el que sufre. Y ellos nunca podrán hacerlo- se limitaba a decir, burlándose de esos tipos que jamás podrían llegar a tenerlo entre sus brazos.

-¿Estás seguro Deidara? Sabes que por mi no hay ningún problema en llevarte a tu casa-

-No Itachi, hoy tengo algo que hacer- dijo el rubio apoyado en el marco de la ventana del auto.

Itachi se limitó a alzar los hombros en señal de que le daba igual. Se despidieron y cuando el Uchiha ya no se divisaba, Deidara dio unos pasos hasta un auto negro en el que se apoyó como si fuera suyo. Se cruzó de brazos esperando al dueño del mismo.

-Kakashi-sensei- le saludó cuando lo distinguió entre la masa de alumnos que salía de la facultad de derecho.

Levantó una ceja extrañado, sin entender por qué razón Deidara se encontraba ahí.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-Necesito hablar con usted- dijo con un tono de seriedad total, demostrando que el tema era importante -¿Podemos subir a su auto un momento?-

-¿Sabes que eso será mal visto por todos, no? ¿Qué correrá el rumor de que tenemos algo?- aunque había dicho eso desactivó la alarma.

-No me interesa lo que la gente diga de mí. Si para ser felices y escapar de sus monótonas vidas necesitan inventar algo sobre los demás, allá ellos- dijo montándose en el auto al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Kakashi, pero este no encendió el auto.

El mayor le miró extrañado. Tal parecía que los problemas de bipolaridad los tenían todos los del grupito de Itachi.

-En fin, que no es por eso por lo que quiero hablar. Usted y yo tenemos los mismos intereses- Kakashi guardó silencio, esperando que siguiera, pues no había entendido del todo –Itachi Uchiha- acabó diciendo.

Kakashi frunció el ceño. Si al rubio le gustaba Itachi, la iba a tener difícil.

-Jajaja- se rió Deidara al notar la expresión de Kakashi que le miró enfadado –Que sea el mismo interés no quiere decir que lo queramos de la misma forma-

-Explícate de una maldita vez- exigió.

-Ambos sabemos que usted quiere a Itachi, y no sólo para un buen polvo, sino que realmente siente algo por él- Kakashi no dijo nada ante eso. ¿Acaso era tan obvio? –Yo, por mi parte, quiero que sea feliz. No ha tenido una vida fácil, y menos ahora que…- se calló al notar lo que estaba a punto de decir, estaba claro que Itachi no quería que se hiciera público –Quiero su felicidad, y aunque me pese decirlo, siento que usted es el indicado-

-¿Te crees vidente acaso? ¿Cómo sabes que no le haré daño?-

-Hace un tiempo escuché dos frases que no comprendí hasta entonces: "Si alguien merece tus lágrimas nunca te hará llorar", y la otra "Mientras más queremos a alguien, más daño le hacemos. Pero no te preocupes, porque eso está bien. Cuando esa persona salga herida estaremos ahí para consolarla". Pienso que la primera frase es errónea, pero que la segunda es certera. Quien me dijo eso sabía por qué lo decía-

Kakashi se quedó callado, ese rubio que parecía estúpido le había asombrado. Si fuera en sus clases así…

-A lo que quiero llegar es que, no importa si usted daña a Itachi, porque estoy seguro de que cuando lo haga también podrá curarlo. No importa si lo hace llorar más de una vez, porque usted estará ahí para secar sus lágrimas- dijo Deidara que sonrió con nostalgia –Simplemente siento que usted es el indicado. Es como una corazonada, y a mi nunca me ha fallado ninguna- una sonrisa adornó su cara.

Kakashi le correspondió. Porque aunque amaba a Itachi no podía asegurar que nunca llegara a hacerle mal.

Porque era humano, y como tal cometía errores, y sabía que así fuera con una simple palabra, acabaría lastimándolo. Eso formaba parte de la vida, debías sufrir si querías crecer.

Pero también sabía que si Itachi caía, él estaría ahí para ayudar a levantarlo.

No pudo ocultar su sonrisa. Amaba al Uchiha. Lo amaba, no había otra palabra que describiera lo que sentía por él. Y sabía que no era algo pasajero, realmente lo amaba.

-Tienes razón. Amo a Itachi, pero no quiero que se lo digas- añadió al ver la cara que ponía Deidara –Si merezco su amor, me lo ganaré por mi propia cuenta-

-Eso no quiere decir que no pueda recibir una pequeña ayuda- dijo al tiempo que se señalaba –Pero a cambio tendrá que hacerme un favor, y jamás revelarle a Itachi que lo ayudé a conquistarlo, me odiaría de por vida-

Sabía que esa "pequeña ayuda" no sería gratis.

-Es simple… un trato… y sé que le interesará. Pongamos en marcha el plan "Conquistar a Uchiha Itachi"-

Que poco original… pero el rubio tenía razón. Si que le había interesado.

Y lo que tenía que dar a cambio no era nada complicado.

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

-¿Eh? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó Kiba extrañado, dejando de lado su timidez.

Revisó el papel de nuevo. Asegurándose de que la dirección que le habían dado, y a la que tenía que ir inmediatamente se acabaran las clases, era la misma.

Si. Eran iguales. ¿Entonces que hacía Shikamaru parado frente a la puerta de la misma habitación del hotel a la que iba él?

-También tengo que venir aquí... que problemático...- al igual que Kiba se cercioró de que no había cometido error alguno.

Shikamaru tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió dejando ver una habitación bastante amplia.

Había dos sillones separados por una mesa. En uno de ellos estaban sentados los padres de Shikamaru, en el otro los de Kiba junto con su hermano mayor. **(N/a: si, convertí a su hermana en chico XD)**

-¿Qué ocurre padre?- preguntó Kiba, sin una remota idea de porque estaban ambas familias ahí.

-Que problemático- se quejó Shikamaru.

-Tenemos que hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante- dijo el padre de Kiba que tenía apoyado su mentón sobre sus manos.

El silencio reinó en la habitación por un tiempo.

-Shikamaru, Kiba, hemos decidido comprometerlos- dijo como si nada el padre de Shikamaru.

-¿De qué está hablando señor?- preguntó Kiba entre confundido y ansioso.

-Lo que has oído muchacho. Shikamaru y tú ahora son pareja- dijo el padre de Shikamaru con una sonrisa en su cara.

Kiba no cabía en si de la felicidad. Podría haberse puesto a gritar y saltar de la emoción por toda la habitación. Iba a agregar algo, pero Shikamaru se le adelantó.

-No-

-¿No qué, Shika?- su papá le puso voz a la pregunta que todos se hacían.

-No quiero- dijo con una expresión de seriedad total. Y clavando su mirada en Kiba, quien tragó saliva incómodo –No quiero casarme con Kiba. Me niego. No voy a hacerlo-

Su mirada cambió radicalmente. Parecía como si le fuera a perforar con ella.

Y Kiba sólo se sintió morir ante la rotunda negativa.

La habitación comenzó a darle vueltas.

-¡Kiba!- fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer desmayado.

Shikamaru lo había rechazado, y de una dolorosa y horrible manera.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo_... _Por fin hay uno que si me convence!!! XD**

**Hibari: Hola a todos ¬¬**

**Otro amargado más para el grupo.... aunque él si sabe vivir la buena vida XD**

**Hibari: Qué estás insinuando?!**

**XD.... En fin, ojalá no les molesté que meta a otros personajes que no son de Naruto acá... créanme que de no ser necesario no lo haría u.u**

**Itachi: Maldito Deidara!!!.... a saber que está planeando con Kaka-hentai ÒxÓ**

**XD**

**Un beso a todas las personitas que me leen_ (no cuesta nada dejar un review ¬¬U)..._ y gracias a Lady-Satanika por su comentario n.n**

**Ja ne!!!**

**!"*+VeRoUcHiHa+*"!**


	5. Más testigos que las estrellas

**Buenu, luego de casi un año traigo un capi nuevo n__nU**

**Si bueh, no tengo perdón y tal...**

**En fin xP... Espero que les guste :D_ (a mi en lo personal no me agradó, pero juzguen por ustdes mismos ;D)_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5:**** Más testigos que las estrellas**

Los rayos del Sol le pegaron directamente en la cara, obligándolo a levantarse. Por más que dio vueltas y vueltas en la cama, buscando una forma de que la molesta fuente de luz le dejara en paz, para poder seguir con su delicioso sueño, no lo había logrado.

Se dirigió al armario dispuesto a buscar su uniforme escolar. Pero el mismo no estaba por ningún lado.

Y ese no era su armario tampoco.

Giró con velocidad, despertando por completo, dándose cuenta de que ese ni siquiera era su cuarto.

Pero un rayo pareció iluminarlo, haciéndole recordar todo lo que había pasado en esos dos últimos días.

Su vida había cambiado drásticamente en apenas unas horas.

Ya no podía terminar el Instituto. Si bien aún no se habían casado, estaba bajo el poder de Orochimaru, viviendo bajo su techo, por lo que terminar sus estudios no era una opción del momento.

Y probablemente nunca volvería a serlo.

Se sentía tan tremendamente inútil.

Le dieron ganas de llorar de la impotencia, pero se había prometido ser fuerte por todos para poder aguantar lo que se venía encima.

Se terminó de vestir, por suerte no se había deshecho de su ropa también, y bajó a desayunar.

-¿Qué quiere de desayuno, joven Sasuke?- preguntó un sirviente apenas se sentó en el comedor.

Sasuke lo miró extrañado unos segundos. El otro se removió incómodo.

-Lo que sea- terminó por decir, al darse cuenta de que hasta no recibir una respuesta no se iría.

-¿Algo en especial?- volvió a preguntar, esperando recibir una respuesta más específica.

-Lo que quieras…-

-Haku, joven- respondió al notar que le estaba preguntando indirectamente su nombre.

-Lo que quieras Haku-kun- dijo dando por terminada la conversación –Por cierto- el otro cesó su caminata a la cocina –No me llames joven por favor, puedes decirme Sasuke solamente, sin ninguna terminación-

-De acuerdo Sasuke-kun- Sasuke rodó los ojos pero le dirigió una sonrisa que hizo que se sonrojara –Enseguida-

-¿Tú cocinas?- le preguntó al notar que debía tener su edad. Era de cabellos castaños agarrados en un tomate aunque dos mechones se escapaban y enmarcaban su rostro. Sus ojos eran de un intenso color marrón y su piel muy blanca.

-No, Sasuke-kun. Lo hace Zabuza-san- se sonrojó ante la mención del nombre.

Sasuke no quiso preguntar si era su novio o si le gustaba por no ser indiscreto y evitar que Haku se sintiera incómodo.

No conocía a nadie en esa casa. Y aunque era solitario por excelencia, no le apetecía estar muy solo ahí.

No con Orochimaru rondando por ella.

Y Sai podía ser su amigo, pero sabía se la pasaba un buen tiempo en la compañía de su padre aprendiendo para cuando fuera a ocupar su lugar.

Tendría que empezar a ser más sociable.

Le iba a costar… y mucho… pero que más le quedaba.

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Había terminado de desayunar y se había quedado hablando con Haku en el comedor.

-¿Dónde están Orochimaru-san y Sai?- preguntó de repente Sasuke.

-En la empresa del Orochimaru-sama- aquel nombre sonó con un increíble desprecio. Sasuke se permitió sonreír ante eso.

-Ya… y… puedo preguntar, ¿por qué usas esa ropa?- preguntó alzando una ceja. Haku se sonrojó.

Llevaba puesto un kimono que apenas y le cubría hasta mitad de los muslos de un color verde claro. Las mangas largas del mismo terminaban acampanadas y se iban haciendo más pequeñas hacia abajo hasta ser sólo un puñado de hilos. Tenía bordados unos pétalos blanco de Sakura en la parte baja del lado derecho que se hacían menos prominentes a medida que iban subiendo por el atuendo y un obi sostenía el kimono a su cintura en un degradé del verde oscuro a uno que rallaba en el color blanco.

-Esto… es cosa de Zabuza-san… el cocinero- dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos nervioso –Dice que me queda bien-

No dio explicaciones de por qué hacía hacerlo usar eso, lo dejó así.

-¡Haku!… que no ves que me tienes esperando y calien…- un chico unos cinco años mayor que ellos, de cabellos castaños oscuros, ojos del mismo color y piel canela, entró al comedor y se calló al notar quien se encontraba –Buenos días-

-Igualmente- soltó una pequeña risita cuando notó a Haku jugar nervioso con el borde de su kimono.

-¿Me lo permite por un rato, señor? Tenemos algo pendiente- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Sasuke y llevándose a Haku a rastras.

-Claro- respondió Sasuke ignorando la mirada de súplica que Haku le había dirigido.

-¡No! Espere por favor Zabuza-san…- las súplicas del joven se perdieron cuando ambos cruzaron las puertas de la cocina.

Había sido un buen comienzo de de día.

-Tendré que ver más de cerca mi comida… no valla a ser que me encuentre cierta sustancia desagradable- dijo poniendo una mueca de asco.

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Sai no hacía más que mirar por la ventana de la sala de reuniones.

Aquella reunión de socios se le hacía extremadamente larga y aburrida.

En su mente sólo había lugar para una cosa: Sasuke, y cabía destacar que sus pensamientos no eran para nada sanos.

Volvió cuando escuchó como aquellos hombres rodaban las sillas y se levantaban tendiéndose las manos en señal de que cerraban un trato o habían llegado a un acuerdo.

La verdad es que ni siquiera sabía a que se debía.

-¿Se puede saber qué te tenía tan ocupado que no has prestado el mínimo de atención?- le reprendió su padre cuando todos hubieron salido.

-Ya, lo siento. No volverá a pasar- dijo desinteresado, ganándose una mirada asesina.

-Sai…- Orochimaru se sobó las sienes cansado.

-Ya dije que lo siento, papá. No necesito sermones- rodó los ojos fastidiado.

Orochimaru tuvo un tic en una de las comisuras de sus labios ante el poco respeto que el otro le profesaba.

-Como sea… vámonos- dijo Orochimaru agarrando su saco.

Sai se paró y caminó tras él hasta la oficina. No tenía ni ganas de estar ahí, pero si algún día iba a heredar la empresa de su padre, día que estaba bastante próximo a venir, tenía que conocer por lo menos de que iba la cosa.

Ambos fueron a la oficina de Orochimaru. En un sofá se encontraba un hombre con aspecto de tiburón que saludó al mayor de manera respetuosa.

-Sai, él es mi nuevo guardaespaldas, Kisame-san- hizo una rápida presentación para luego sentarse frente a su computadora.

Sai le dio un rápido análisis con la mirada. Kisame le saludó con la mano y una sonrisa por demás sospechosa, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Por alguna extraña razón ese hombre le parecía poco confiable.

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Kiba se levantó con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Se masajeó las sienes intentado aminorar el dolor que fue pasando poco a poco.

Recordaba claramente el por qué se sentía tan mal, más le sorprendía que hubiese sido hasta esa hora a la que se levantara, los números rojos del reloj marcaban ya las nueve, y no precisamente de la noche.

Dio un suspiro y se levantó de la cama a duras penas, pues la verdad no tenía las mínimas ganas de enfrentarse al mundo ese día.

Se dirigió a la ventana con el propósito de abrir las persianas y que así el cuarto se aireara e iluminara aunque fuera solo un poco. Cuando lo hizo los rayos del Sol le pegaron directo en el rostro haciendo que cerrara los ojos un tanto adoloridos. Al acostumbrarse paseó su mirada por la calle y frente a su casa encontró aparcado un auto, del cual bajaban en ese preciso instante dos hombres a los que reconoció de inmediato como los padres de Shikamaru.

Verlos le provocó un dolor agudo en el pecho, como si le estuviera faltando el aire. Se tuvo que sentar un momento en la cama y respirar profundamente intentando calmarse.

Decidió bajar a encontrarse con los mayores con la frente en alto.

No dejaría que nadie le tuviera lástima por el mero hecho de ser rechazado.

Así fuera por ser rechazado por la persona que en verdad amaba.

Cuando llegó a la sala se hizo un completo silencio al verlo llegar. La tensión era tan palpable que podría ser cortada con toda facilidad con un cuchillo.

-Buenos días- saludó a todos los presentes recibiendo respuestas similares. Intentó que sus labios formaran una sonrisa pero al darse cuenta de que el intento no daría resultado alguno desistió.

Shikaku y su esposo le miraban totalmente apenados.

-Disculpa la actitud de nuestro hijo ayer, Kiba- empezó Shikaku.

-Jamás nos imaginamos que reaccionaría de tal manera- prosiguió su esposo, un doncel de mediana edad que respondía al nombre de Takashi.

La sonrisa si le salió esta vez aunque claramente fue por demás fingida y todos se percataron, más nadie se atrevió a decir nada al respecto.

-No tienen de que preocuparse, señores Nara-

-Al ser tú pensamos que aceptaría casarse contigo- inició a explicar Shikaku –Que por ser amigos de toda la vida no habría problema alguno. Su reacción fue inesperada e inadecuada- acabó de nuevo disculpándose.

Dios, ¿se podía ser más duro?

Esas explicaciones no lograban sino hacer que se sintiera mil veces peor.

-En serio, todo está bien- intentó de nuevo parar aquella conversación –Shikamaru no quiere casarse conmigo y lo comprendo, yo tampoco quiero casarme con él-

Su hermano abrió los ojos sorprendido. Él sabía que Kiba si tenía sentimientos, y muy profundos, por aquel muchacho al que todo le parecía problemático.

Kiba le mandó a callar con la mirada, dándole a entender que lo que estaba haciendo no era problema suyo.

Por mucho que amara a Shikamaru, si éste no sentía más que amistad por él, no quería obligarle a que le correspondiera falsamente.

Aún y cuando con eso su vida se arruinara.

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas de eso y las vacaciones se invierno estaban por comenzar.

El grupo parecía haberse disuelto por completo.

Shikamaru y Kiba, que habían sido mejores amigos desde hace años, ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra a menos que fuera cosa de suma importancia.

Gaara estaba por demás huraño y se la pasaba con el ceño fruncido todo el día, y nadie quería andar con un chico que te mira con mala cara cada vez que sueltas un chiste tonto.

Neji y Suigetsu desde la visita de Kisame, aunque seguían siendo novios, parecían querer evitarse la mayor parte del tiempo. Suigetsu por miedo a que Neji se enterase de toda la verdad y éste porque tenía en claro que Suigetsu le estaba ocultando más cosas a parte del hecho de que tenía un hermano que nunca le había mencionado.

Y claro, Sasuke, al que probablemente nunca volverían a ver por esos lares, lo cual parecía tener deprimido a más de unos de los chicos que babeaban por él.

Ya no quedaba ni rastro del que alguna vez fue el grupito maravilla.

Itachi no estaba en mejores condiciones tampoco. El mínimo de atención que antes le prestaba a las clases ahora había pasado a convertirse en nula o ninguna atención.

Deidara era su mejor amigo y por ende no había tardado nada en darse cuenta del aparente estado de mutismo y distracción del que había sido presa Itachi a causa de la partida de su adorado hermanito, al que le constaba había querido mucho más que un hermano pese a que una relación como esa estaba desde un principio condenada, así como le constaba que Itachi nunca se había percatado de lo que realmente albergaba su corazón respecto al menor de los Uchiha.

Pero eso ahora no importaba, se había prometido que le encontraría la felicidad a Itachi así tuviera que vender su alma al mismísimo diablo.

Itachi no merecía seguir sufriendo, no después de todo lo que le había tocado pasar en sus apenas 21 años.

Sonrió cuando pasó por delante del escritorio de aquel que estaba seguro le ayudaría a cumplir su plan.

-Itachi- llamó a su compañero que aunque perdido como estaba le constaba le escuchaba por lo menos –Tengo que hablar con Kakashi-san, ¿me esperas en el auto?-

Itachi se marchó del lugar tras un asentimiento con la cabeza. No tenía ni ganas de ver al bastardo ese que de seguro se reiría y burlaría en su cara tras el que de seguro le parecería el incidente más ridículo de toda su vida.

Deidara suspiró satisfecho. Si Itachi se quedaba tendría que inventar una estúpida historia relacionada con la materia, y eso no se le daba nada bien bajo presión.

Cerró la puerta fijándose en que nadie le hubiera visto hacerlo, para luego sentarse sobre el escritorio del profesor que le miró extrañado.

-Kakashi-san~~- le llamó Deidara con voz melosa, lo que hizo que al mayor le recorriera un escalofrío.

Estaba claro que Deidara no se le iba a insinuar aún y con que su voz le daba a entender eso… pero eso no significaba que el asunto le diera buena espina.

-Ya es hora de comenzar nuestro plan- dijo el rubio mientras jugaba con una pequeña escultura sobre la mesa del profesor que parecía un reloj de arena pero en vez de granos tenía un extraño líquido semejante al de las antiguas lámparas que en su momento estuvieron de moda.

Kakashi le miró interesado.

-Me encantaría saber que sugerencias tienes, porque parece hasta difícil para ti acercarte a Itachi últimamente, así que mejor ni hablemos de mí que siempre que me mira parece como si quisiera acuchillarme con sólo los ojos- Deidara soltó una carcajada ante la verdad de la situación –Aunque… ya ni me ve para eso…- murmuró pensativo.

Deidara se mordió el labio empezando a ponerse nervioso, a pesar de que estaba cooperando con Kakashi no estaba seguro de si lo que le pasaba a Itachi debía de ser él quien se lo contara y no el mismo Itachi en persona.

Y era una bocafloja, lo sabía de sobra, no quería soltarle nada a Kakashi. Aunque para él eso parecía tarea titánica.

-¡Vamos Kakashi-san! ¿Piensa darse por vencido sin siquiera intentarlo?- se levantó del escritorio y caminó a la puerta dándole a entender al otro que estaba más que dispuesto a marcharse –Si es así tendré que buscarme a otro~~- volvió a decir terminando la oración como si estuviera cantando.

Kakashi no pudo evitar imaginarse a Itachi siendo abrazado y besado por otro que no era él y demostró su furia apretando sus puños y haciendo rechinar los dientes, lo que le sacó una sonrisa gigantesca a Deidara.

-No vas a pedirle ayuda a ningún otro- exclamó Kakashi que parecía haberse olvidado de que Deidara le había dicho que era el único que aceptaría como pareja para Itachi -¿Cómo empezamos?-

-Ustedes no tiene que hacer nada por el momento- dijo el rubio como si nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces como esperas que le conquiste?- su ira iba en aumento.

-Ya, ya, cálmese, que con lo mayorcito que está le puede dar una infarto- se burló.

-¡Sólo tengo 7 años más que tú, mocoso!- Kakashi tuvo que masajearse el puente de la nariz.

Deidara iba a matarlo un día de estos, eso lo tenía claro.

-Lo que le digo es que POR AHORA no debe hacer nada- anotó algo rápido en un papel que estaba seguro era una examen que Kakashi corregía por como tragó saliva, pero en ese momento le daba igual, fue lo primero que encontró a mano –Lo quiero en este lugar el sábado a las…- tuvo que perder unos minutos revisando Internet por su celular -5 y 30 de la tarde- terminó.

Kakashi levantó una ceja escéptico.

-¿Tenías que anotar esto?- preguntó mirándolo como si fuera retrasado tras ver la dirección.

-Es que con sólo verlo me parece que tiene nula vida social… así que pensé que no sabría donde quedaba-

Deidara le sacó la lengua y se fue del lugar no sin antes gritarle que le cortaría algo más que sus piernas si no se aparecía.

-Sólo espero que todo esto salga bien a la final- bufó.

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Llegó la noche y con estas también llegaron a la mansión Orochimaru y Sai.

-Hasta el momento has hecho un buen trabajo Kisame- le dijo Orochimaru cuando el mencionado abrió la puerta de la limosina.

-Muchas gracias por darme esta oportunidad, Orochimaru-sama- hizo una reverencia demostrándole su respeto, aunque por dentro estaba que se moría de la risa.

Sai sin embargo se limitó a bajarse del auto para luego dirigirle una mirada de desconfianza al sujeto en cuestión, que le sonrió intentando parecer de confianza.

-Que pasen buenas noches- dijo tras cerrar la puerta y limpiar el sudor que comenzaba a perlar su frente.

Las puertas de la mansión fueron abiertas por un muchacho de aparentes 26 años, de cabello blanco hasta los hombros, ojos verdes enmarcados por lo que parecían ojeras rojas y con dos puntitos rojos en su frente.

-Buenas tardes, señores- dijo con respeto.

-Igual Kimimaro-kun- le devolvió el saludo Orochimaru sin mucha importancia.

¿Cómo darle importancia a esa nimiedad cuando ansiaba desde la mañana ver a SU Sasuke y por fin había llegado el momento que tanto ansiaba?

-¿Dónde se encuentra Sasuke-kun?- le preguntó al mayordomo, que además formaba parte de la guardia de Orochimaru.

-Creo está en el jardín- dijo no muy convencido.

Cosa de la que Orochimaru no tardó en darse cuenta.

-¿Crees?- preguntó asiendo énfasis. Sai también se le quedó viendo interesado.

-Si, la última vez que lo vi estaba en ese lugar- dijo poniéndose a la defensiva.

Orochimaru no tardó en salir al lugar, Sai se le quedó viendo a Kimimaro para luego añadir.

-Con eso tardarás en irte menos de lo que tu enfermedad supuestamente te permitiría ejercer tu oficio- agregó Sai maliciosamente para luego marcharse a su habitación.

Kimimaro lo miró con odio.

Porque sabía que el prepotente ése tenía razón.

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Orochimaru casi llegó corriendo hasta las puertas que daban al jardín.

Sabía tenía una guardia vigilando a Sasuke, pero si Kimimaro se equivocaba él mismo se encargaría de estrangularlo.

No era que no confiara en Sasuke, él había decidido ir a ese lugar pese a que a quienes pidió su mano fue a sus padres, pero eso no daba por sentado que en un repentino arranque de arrepentimiento no decidiera escapar, y no le constaba si el chico había tenido algún entrenamiento y pudiese escapar cuando sus guardias le persiguieran.

O, peor aún, que le hubieran secuestrado. Había millones de hombres que gustosos estarían de hacerlo o para hacerle daño al Sannin o por el mero hecho de que Sasuke era un doncel espectacular con el que sin duda cualquiera tendría ganas de divertirse un buen rato.

Se permitió soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando notó a Sasuke sentado en una fuente.

Sin embargo, a su lado había un pelirrojo que en su vida había visto, y su prometido parecía encontrarse muy a gusto con el mismo.

Frunció el ceño y se dirigió al lugar.

-Hola Sasuke-kun- dijo junto con una sonrisa por demás fingida y que hizo poner nervioso al intruso, lo que le hizo sonreír internamente maliciosamente.

-¡Ah!… ¡Okaerinasai Orochimaru-san!- se levantó e hizo una reverencia, recordando lo que le habían enseñado en el colegio en una de las clases donde le enseñaban a ser un buen esposo.

Orochimaru le sonrió en respuesta y levantó su cabeza con una de sus manos haciendo que le mirara directo a los ojos.

-Es sólo Orochimaru, Sasuke-chan- dijo invadiendo peligrosamente su espacio –Y… muchas gracias por tu recibimiento, "querido"- añadió viendo de forma amenazante al chico que se hallaba con su prometido, el cual se tensó de inmediato.

Lo que siguió no se lo esperó ninguno de los presentes, ni siquiera Orochimaru lo tenía planeado, pero no pudo resistirse ante sus eminentes celos.

Bajo aquel manto oscuro cubierto de estrellas como escenario, Orochimaru acercó sus labios y los junto con los de Sasuke, en un beso que si bien no se intensificó duró unos buenos segundos, y que ocasionó que el Uchiha se pusiera rojo de la vergüenza sin saber que debía hacer.

_-"Sabe a… ¿Tomate?"-_ fue lo que pensó Orochimaru, algo decepcionado porque suponía que su chico tendría al menos un sabor dulzón _–"¿Acaso importa?"-_

Si, estaba en la novena nube, y eso con apenas un casto y pequeño beso.

No se imaginaba como sería cuando tomara el cuerpo de su prometido…

Sasuke por su parte se había desconectado del mundo, no podía pensar nada con respecto a aquello porque verdaderamente no sabía que pensar al respecto.

Y aunque Orochimaru estaba que moría de la alegría, dos pares de ojos: uno que se había visto apartado de la escena, y el otro desde un balcón, le miraban con ira contenida.

-Lo siento joven…-

-Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara, señor. Soy amigo de Sasuke- dijo con los dientes apretados el pelirrojo intentando aplacar las ganas que tenía de saltarle encima al otro.

-Mi prometido y yo debemos marcharnos a descansar- pasó su brazo por los hombros del aún en shock, Sasuke, para arrastrarlo con él dentro de la casa. Sin embargo antes de entrar se dirigió a uno de los guardias que había en el jardín –Asegúrate de que el chico conozca la salida-

Después de eso las puertas corredizas se cerraron.

-Sígame, joven Sabaku no- dijo el anterior guardia. Gaara le siguió sin chistar siendo llevado hasta fuera de la mansión.

Las puertas se cerraron en su cara poniendo una barrera definitiva entre él y su amado Sasuke.

Sin querer quedarse más en ese lugar estrujándose los sesos, imaginándose lo que posiblemente le haría Orochimaru a Sasuke al ser su prometido, decidió marcharse del lugar.

El otro par de ojos lo siguió hasta que desapareció en la lejanía.

Como veía las cosas tendría que deshacerse de ese mocoso probablemente.

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Estrelló el que debería ser un cuerpo delgado, propio de un doncel, pero que en su lugar tenía marcado en los lugares adecuados unos buenos músculos, contra la pared de una casa en un callejón por el que a esas horas no debería pasar nadie, sin romper en ningún momento el fogoso beso que habían mantenido durante minutos.

El doncel gimió sin poder resistirse al trato posesivo del otro hacia su persona.

Le gustaba eso, ¿qué más podía decir?

El otro removió con brusquedad sus pantalones dejándoselos hasta las rodillas para después voltearlo haciendo que su cara quedara pegada contra la pared.

Sintió un dedo ensalivado del otro hurgando su entrada, para luego dar lugar hasta dos dígitos más.

Sabía que el otro tenía que descargarse, lo notaba. Aquella preparación le había dolido horrores, pues de preparación no había tenido mucho que se pudiera decir, así como también le dolió cuando el otro lo levantó en vilo por sus rodillas volviendo a pegar su espalda contra la pared para penetrarlo hasta el fondo de una sola estocada.

Gruñó con satisfacción cuando sintió como las paredes del doncel le apretaban al tiempo que éste soltaba un grito mezcla placer y dolor.

No espero ni un segundo. El doncel se abrazó a su cuello rasguñando su espalda y diciendo su nombre entre gemidos, mientras que el otro lo hacía saltar sobre su miembro con rapidez y brusquedad.

El hombre no tardó en correrse dentro de un condón que previamente se había puesto.

Podía estar necesitado, pero entre sus planes no cuadraba cuidar al bebé de un prostituto.

Y en doncel, debido a los roces de sus camisas, se corrió entre ambos.

El otro puso una mueva de desagrado ante eso. Tiró el condón y se quitó la camisa tirándosela al otro contra el pecho, por suerte llevaba una chaqueta a causa del frío que empezaba a entrar por ser finales de noviembre.

-Toma… Sora, ¿no?- le preguntó intentando hacer memoria, al tiempo que le tiraba unos billetes y el otro se ponía a contarlos.

Con lo que le había parado a las presentaciones no le sorprendería que su nombre fuera otro totalmente distinto que ni empezara por S.

-Ajá- dijo sin mucho interés, cerciorándose de que el otro le había pagado lo acordado.

-Adiós- dijo marchándose del lugar, aunque lo cierto era que su frustración había vuelto a desaparecer.

Vamos, él no quería ningún cuerpo… quería UN cuerpo específicamente.

Sora se guardó el dinero en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y tras unos minutos se marchó del callejón para que nadie sospechara.

No se fijó mucho en el doncel que pasó por su lado a paso apresurado y que mordía sus labios con fuerza haciendo que incluso sangraran.

Mas sin embargo aquel doncel si que se había fijado en lo que habían hecho, de principio a fin.

Ese maldito infiel se las pagaría.

Oh si, las cosas no se quedarían así.

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Cuando Gaara llegó a su casa evitó encontrarse con cualquier personaje de su familia.

No quería tener que descargar su furia con alguno de ellos, últimamente se ponía agresivo con nada.

Si a eso se le sumaba que el bastardo del Sannin había arruinado el que pudo haber sido un momento mágico entre él y su querido Sasuke.

Se encerró en su cuarto dando un sonoro portazo que le hizo dar a entender a los otros tres habitantes de la casa que no quería la presencia de ninguno revoloteando a su alrededor.

Quería volver a descargar su ira contra los objetos de su habitación, muchos de los cuales aún se encontraban regados en el suelo por la vez anterior.

-Gaara está mal, Shukaku, hay que hacer algo- murmuró un hombre de cabellos ocre y ojos grises.

Sin embargo Gaara lo escuchó, eso y lo que siguió en toda la conversación.

-Yashamaru… su mejor amigo se fue, se le pasará- dijo Shukaku restándole importancia al hecho en cuestión.

-¿Seguro?-

-Claro que si tonto, son cosas de la vida, rebeldía adolescente, ya lo superará- zanjó la conversación con eso –Vamos al cuarto-

-Jodido pervertido- Shukaku soltó una risa. Gaara estaba seguro de que su tío Yashamaru se había sonrojado a más no poder.

Tras eso las pisadas se perdieron tras la puerta de la habitación que su tío y su novio desde hacía años compartían en ese apartamento.

Gaara se jaló los cabellos con fuerza.

¿Qué mierdas podían saber esos dos de lo que pasaba en su vida si se la pasaban todo el puto día fornicando?

De no ser porque Yashamaru era estéril estaba seguro de que tendría una docena de hijos.

Y posiblemente Shukaku los hubiese abandonado a su suerte.

Y él personalmente se habría marchado de ese lugar ante lo evidente, le pondría de niñero.

Nadie era capaz de comprender por lo que estaba pasando. Nadie podía entender ni sentir lo que él sentía.

Nadie…

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Cuando las luces de la mansión se apagaron dando a entender que todos sus habitantes ya se habían ido a dormir decidió abandonar su puesto por fin, al tiempo que otro guardia también lo hacía.

Ambos se encontraron tras unos árboles, los cuales se había cerciorado las cámaras apenas y lograban visualizar, por lo que era poco probable que alguien les llegar a distinguir.

-Vaya, Orochimaru no tardó en darte el trabajo, pececito- dijo con burla un hombre que llevaba prácticamente toda su cara tapada dejando apenas visibles sus ojos verdes.

-Mi fama de avaro no me persigue, soy de confianza a diferencia de otro, Kakuzu- le respondió en susurros. El otro se limitó a chasquear la lengua contra los dientes en clara señal de molestia –Si a eso le sumamos que no me escondo tras un turbante…-

-Tu deberías intentarlo, tu aspecto de tiburón da mucho que desear…-

-Por lo menos yo no tengo cada puto centímetro de mi piel cubierto con una cicatriz- oh si, habían dado en la vena sensible del otro -¡Ya! Como sea, ni tú ni yo somos normales fin. Eso no es lo importante- zanjó el tema porque de eso no era de lo que quería hablar –Háblame de los Sannin-

-Bueno, el viejo es bastante monótono, pero en vista de que ahora parece tener un nuevo juguete… el chico es otro cuento, hace lo que le viene en gana- dijo Kakuzu restándole importancia al asunto –Tú vigílalos y ya, y llévale cualquier información que creas conveniente al líder-

-De acuerdo- dijo resignado.

Vamos, no se había aceptado hacer de guardaespaldas para vigilar a nadie.

Él lo que quería era acción.

Más valía que en esa casa empezaran a ocurrir cosas interesantes, o iría a ponerle una queja al líder. Si, le haría aguantarse horas de parloteo sin sentido.

Ése que tanto detestaba.

* * *

**A pesar de todo espero que les haya gustado :D**

**Y... ¿Quiénes creen ustedes son los personajes del callejón: el doncel y el infiel? ;D**

**Si aciertan les doi un premio y tal xDD**

**Sasuke: No sobornes a los lectores ¬¬**

**No los estoy sobornando ¬¬... Orochimaru te está buscando~~**

***Sasuke huye despavorido***

**Jaskjaskjask xDD**

**Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capi, que va a ser muuuucho más largo que los anteriores ;D**

**Se va a llamae "Cita a Ciegas" (Ya deberían tener una idea de quienes van a ser los afortunados xD)**

**ITachi: Afortunados? ¬¬**

**Agradece que no te estoy poniendo con Orochimaru o con Madara-sama ¬¬**

**¡QUe tengas una muuuuy Feliz Navidad y Santa les deje algún bishinen bajo el arbolito, yo me pido a Sasuke ;D!**

**Bye~~!**

**!"*+VeRoUcHiHa+*"!**


End file.
